Earth-717: Thor Volume 2
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. Thor may have done Asgard proud with his recent ventures, but the heart of Odin's son is still not at ease. Torn between the world he calls home and the world he loves, Thor wonders where his place truly is in the universe. Yet when a vengeful dark god attempts to destroy the Nine Realms, Thor must fight for all worlds, not just his own.
1. Follow Your Duty

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 1: Follow Your Duty

The Nine Realms. Nine specific locations in the enormity of reality that form the branches of Yggdrasil, the World's Tree. Each realm is a part of a greater whole, while also being a world in its own right, with its own history, its own geography, its own purpose. The links between worlds are the foundation for the universe, keeping everything in balance. Midgard. Alfheim. Svartalfhiem. Vanaheim. Nidavellir. Hel. Jotunheim. Muspelheim. And at the top of the tree is the golden realm, the realm eternal, Asgard.

Although Asgard shines as a beacon of hope for the whole universe, there is also a great evil within it that few know of. For weaved in the space between realms, between realities, is a mysterious netherworld that is consumed only in darkness. It is a place without hope, without light, and with no tangible connection to the universe where most people reside. And below the Palace of the Gods, in a reverse image that no one can see or perceive, is the sinister reflection of Asgard: a purple castle wreathed in shadow.

Narcisson.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

Within the dark, floating castle, a tall, thin mirror was embedded into the wall of the main observatory. Suddenly, the mirror's surface turned into a shiny silver substance, and started to flow like a viscous fluid. A hand-print materialized on the surface of the fluid, as if someone were pushing against it from the other side.

Seconds later, a hand broke through the fluid and gripped the edge of the mirror. Moments later, a woman stepped through the fluid. She was wearing a stylized green dress, and had a viridian cloak over her head, concealing her golden hair and most of her face. She turned to the side and looked out the window of the room she was in.

Her heart seized up as she saw that the castle she was in was truly floating on nothing. Narcisson was surrounded not by land, but by a never-ending storm of dark, swirling energy, with the entirety of this foreboding realm being made of it. She had learned in advance what Narcisson was like, but nothing could prepare her for seeing it first hand.

The woman stepped away from the mirror as another hand reached through it. She watched with a subtle smile as a three metre tall Dark Elf marched through the mirror. He had charred armour, a set of tusks, red war paint on his face, and a twin set of curved horns emerging laterally from his temples. He sniffed the air and growled.

She could tell just from the way he was breathing that he was more agitated than usual. She placed both her hands against his chest, with the smooth skin of her palms being a contrast to the rough, jagged armour he was wearing. His breathing slowed as he looked down at her.

"Calm yourself," she said, her tone gentle and soothing. "Be at peace, my darling."

"This place feels wrong."

"I know. It is not of our world. Or any world."

"I've never felt this. I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but we won't be here for long."

The two of them walked down the steps from the observatory, which led into the castle's grand hall. In the back of the room was a throne, and on that throne sat a man. None of his skin could be seen, for he was completely encased within black armour with purple and golden lining. A violet cape draped from his shoulders, and his entire form carried an aura of malice.

This was Perrikus, the God of Darkness, and the master of Narcisson. If he had a reaction to the two people who had just entered his realm, he did not show it. He calmly and silently watched as they approached his throne. The woman gave a short, courteous bow.

"Lord of Darkness."

Perrikus spoke in response, with his voice carrying a menacing gravitas the likes of which she had never heard. He didn't even sound like a man, but rather an entity.

 _"Who are you who has pierced my domain?"_

"I am Amora the Enchantress. My companion is Kurse. We come from Asgard."

 _"For over one hundred thousand years, I have been clad in darkness. The sole surveyor of this realm between realms. My name has long since been struck from history, the knowledge of my existence destined to be as intangible as my domain. All of its power is mine to command, and yet I am enslaved, bounded to this place as it is to me. My sentence is eternity itself. For without my charge, the universe would be rendered asunder. But my purgatory was not of my choosing. My arbiter, the agent of my betrayal, the one who thrust such injustice upon me, was also of Asgard."_

Amora felt a chill shiver down her spine.

 _"Have you come here to forever become one with the darkness? To gain eternity in the swirling storms of the cosmos? To gaze upon infinity and be lost in time?"_

Amora lowered her head slightly. She found gazing directly at Perrikus to be unnerving.

"No," she said. "I've come to make you an offer."

* * *

"Something of an unruly one, isn't he?"

Sif rolled her eyes as Faradei smirked.

"Your gift for description is unparalleled," she said.

Sif and Faradei both watched as Thor was thrown through the air, slamming into the rock wall behind them. Rather than crying out in pain, the God of Thunder smiled, clearly enjoying himself.

"Finally, some real sport!"

Thor leaped forward again. Ulik, the King of the Rock Trolls, let out a savage roar as he pounded his chest. Ulik was a full metre taller than Thor, and lowered his fist as the Asgardian leaped towards him. Thor narrowly avoided Ulik's punch, before slamming his hammer against the troll's chest. Thor and Ulik continued to trade blows, with Sif and Faradei battling Ulik's troops around them.

The long, protracted war between the Rock Trolls and the Dwarves of Nidavellir had finally reached its apex, with Thor and the Asgardian forces slowly but surely pushing back the monstrous trolls. After months of battle, they had managed to force Ulik back to his stronghold, the subterranean cave network known as the Realm Below.

The main army of Einherjar and Dwarf Knights had surrounded the entrance to the caves, and were dealing with the last vestiges of Ulik's forces. Thor, Sif, Faradei and a handful of warriors had managed to pierce the cave's defenses and entered Ulik's throne room, where he was now making his final stand.

Sif carved her blade through the flesh of one of the trolls, splitting bone and muscles alike. Spinning around, she blocked an axe strike from a second troll before stabbing him in the throat. Turning again, she ducked under a club swing before slicing the head off of a third troll. Two more came for her, but she was more than ready for them.

However, one of them was shot down by an arrow in the back, which was from Faradei's bow. Making a quick turn, he jumped over an axe swing before dashing across the wall for a couple steps. Leaping off of the wall, the Light Elf tossed a dagger into the arm of another troll, causing him to drop his weapon. Faradei then landed behind him and stabbed him in the spine with a long knife.

Ulik repeatedly tried to strike Thor, but his attacks were clumsy because he was so enraged. Still, Thor knew that even one blow from the insane troll might be enough to turn the battle around. Backing off as Ulik slammed the ground again, Thor noticed that the entire cavern shook, creating cracks in both the ground and the ceiling.

Thor bashed Ulik back with his hammer, causing the troll to roar again.

"FIGHT ME, ODINSON! SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH! NO HAMMER!"

Thor smirked and rolled his shoulders.

"As you say."

Thor then threw Mjolnir into air.

Ulik grinned, but didn't notice that Thor had thrown Mjolnir into the ceiling, striking the crack in it. Large chunks of rock fell down, and Ulik gasped as they landed right on top of him. With the troll king stunned from the falling stones, Thor ran for him and landed a double hammerfist attack against his face, knocking him to one knee.

Thor followed up with several more strikes, before Ulik finally swatted out with his arm. But Thor moved out of the way, ducking under Ulik's elbow. He then threw a haymaker punch against Ulik's jaw, shouting as he did so. The powerful blow completely knocked the wind out of the troll king, and he fell to his back.

Having finished off the other trolls in the room, Sif and Faradei turned to watch Ulik's defeat. The troll king coughed as he looked up at Thor, who was standing on his chest.

"No hammer," said Thor.

Thor then stomped on Ulik's face with his right foot, finally knocking him out.

* * *

"Today is for celebration, my friends," said Eitri. "Our campaign is ended. King Ulik has fallen. The war that has ravaged our great nation for so many months has finally concluded. And once again, our alliance with the good people of the golden realm has protected us all."

King Eitri, leader of the Dwarves of Nidavellir, stood up from his throne. He had an orange beard, royal robes and a silver crown atop his head. He carried a battle axe, and slammed the end of it against the ground. Thor, Sif, Faradei and many of Asgard's warriors, who were in the grand hall of Eitri's castle, all took a knee.

"Nidavellir's greatest honour be upon you all. I graciously bestow the gratitude of my people and my crown upon the Einherjar, the God of War, and the Prince of Asgard himself. Glory be to the Aesir, our allies in life and in death."

The dwarves in the hall started cheering and applauding as the Asgardians stood back up. Eitri nodded with respect at Thor and Sif, who returned his gesture. The royal ceremony was followed by a celebration across the entire kingdom, with food, drink, dancing and good company shared by thousands of people from multiple realms.

Although Thor wanted to join his friends in celebration, he found himself unable to. He stood at the entrance to one of the castle's balconies, and from here he could see many tents and tables on the castle grounds where Eitri's subjects had gathered. The Royal Family and the most honoured Asgardians were at the castle's main dining hall.

Seeing that Thor had not joined them, Eitri stood up from his place and walked over to him.

"You have not yet eaten your fill, my Prince," said Eitri. "Come, share a drink with me."

"I will," said Thor. "Perhaps in a short while."

"The God of Thunder himself delaying a victory drink?" asked Eitri, chuckling. "Surely some great evil must be afoot! 'Tis the only explanation!"

"Not evil, but rather a heavy heart."

"Ah."

Eitri gestured for Thor to follow him out to the balcony. Eitri placed his hands on the railing and looked out at his kingdom, which looked beautiful under the moonlit sky.

"Are you worried about returning home?" asked Eitri.

"In part," said Thor. "It will be the first time I face my father since we started this campaign. He has vowed punishment for the negligence of my duties."

"And the other part?"

Thor frowned and glanced down. Eitri stroked his beard.

"You are quite taken with Midgard, aren't you?" asked Eitri. "Or . . . . is it someone in particular you are taken with?"

Thor looked back at Eitri.

"Rumours spread, Odinson. Your decision to abandon this war to aid Midgard in their hour of need caused much discussion in the realms. Your actions in battle are, as always, above reproach. But your motivation is what has become suspect. After all, you are no ordinary Asgardian. The future of your realm is on your shoulders, and people are asking questions."

"Do you have something to ask of me?"

"I cannot number how many virtuous deeds you have done in service of my people," said Eitri, shaking his head. "You will always have your honour in my eyes. Yes, you stepped away from your vow of alliance, but in the end, you were faithful to it. Some will not see it that way, but when I look at my kingdom, and know that my people are safe, I cannot bear any ill will towards you."

"Thank you, Good King. Your gracious words humble and honour me."

"As for what others will feel towards you, I cannot say. But I believe that anyone with a fair and just heart can only look fondly upon you."

Thor smiled. Eitri held out his hand, and Thor firmly shook it.

"Your people and mine have been friends for ten thousand years," said Eitri. "May that friendship last ten thousand more."

Thor nodded as Eitri walked away. As he walked back into the dining hall, Sif walked out of it. Thor stood up straight as she approached him.

"Gravitating to balconies again, my Prince?"

"Playing coy again, my Lady?"

Sif scoffed as she stepped up to Thor's side. He looked back out at the landscape, while she kept her eyes on him.

"After all the battles we have waged, all the blood that's been shed, you cannot even take the time we have allotted to celebrate?"

"I find myself with little enthusiasm for festivities at the moment."

"That is a disposition that our good friend Faradei does not share," said Sif.

Thor and Sif both turned around and looked into the dining hall. Faradei was sitting at the table with a handful of dwarf children, and he was juggling the three smallest ones as they screamed and laughed with glee. Eitri and his wife, Queen Egvanda, both chuckled at the show.

"A natural family man, that one," said Thor.

Thor looked back out at the distance. Sif leaned her back against the balcony and folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you thinking about the All-Father?"

"Yes."

"I know he spoke harshly to you when you left to aid the mortals," said Sif. "But I don't believe he ever spoke out of malice. He loves you, Thor. As we all do. As I do."

Sif reached out and placed her hand on Thor's. He turned to look into her eyes. Before anything else could be said, Sif reached forward and grabbed Thor by the back of the neck. She firmly kissed him on the lips, and although she caught him by surprise, he did not pull away. After several seconds, their lips parted, and the two looked at each other.

"As if you're surprised," said Sif, with a sly smile. "Did we not share each other's first time behind the trees of Idunn? When we were so young, so many years ago?"

Sif gently caressed Thor's cheek.

"Did you forget how loving and gentle you were with me back then? Or the promises we made for our future?"

Thor saw the sadness in Sif's eyes.

"We were but children," he said.

"Has your heart grown so cold to me that you cannot even acknowledge what we shared?"

Thor took Sif's hand and squeezed it.

"I know your heart is confused," said Sif. "I don't begrudge you for caring about Jane Foster. Or for Earth. But you have a responsibility to the throne. You are the Prince of Asgard. Your father knows that your time is coming. That is why he spoke so harshly. Not because you abandoned the dwarves. But because he's afraid of losing you."

Thor sighed, sensing the wisdom in Sif's words.

"Very soon, you will be crowned the King of Asgard, and you will need to take a Queen. Whatever your choice may be . . . . I will always care for you."

Sif kissed Thor on the cheek. She then turned away and returned to the dining hall. Even after two conversations, Thor still found himself unable to join them. Instead, he found his thoughts drawn to the stars. He did not share Heimdall's gift for being able to observe any point in the universe, but he could still imagine what he was thinking of.

And right now, he was thinking of Earth.


	2. Lord of Darkness

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 2: Lord of Darkness

Loki watched with anticipation as the Mirror of Mysolljh turned shiny and silver. The temporary transformation of the glass into a viscous fluid meant that someone was attempting to return, and he knew who it would be. He held out his hands, and two streams of green light emerged from his palms and imbued the mirror with magical energy, facilitating the return trip.

Suddenly, Amora fell through the mirror, landing on her hands and knees. She gasped for air as Kurse stepped out from behind her. Loki tilted his head slightly to the side as Amora grabbed at her throat until her breathing normalized. Kurse held down his hand, and Amora took it, allowing him to help her to her feet.

The two of them then looked at Loki, who was sitting on a cushioned chair.

"Not the most auspicious entrance, my dear," he said. "Tell me, was the realm of darkness not as joyous of a place as you had hoped?"

Amora looked at Loki with utter contempt.

"You have no concept of that world, Loki."

"Oh, I believe I do, my Enchantress," said Loki, standing up. "A world that feels as if it's caught between two places, neither fully corporeal or non-existent. A weightless, empty atmosphere that seeps into your skin and freezes your blood. A castle in the sky so fraught with the aura of suffering and decay that you barely feel as if you can breathe."

Loki smirked as Amora's eyes widened with fear.

"Am I getting close?"

Amora turned away from Loki and folded her arms. Loki chuckled to himself. Kurse glared at Loki and growled.

"Just a bit of fun, Kurse," said Loki. "No reason to get cross."

"Perhaps next time, you'd like to be the one who travels to the place where hope goes to die," said Amora, rubbing her arms to warm herself back up. "I'm certain you'll feel quite at home."

Loki started to slowly walk in circles around Amora as he spoke. Kurse kept his eyes on him the entire time, seemingly ready to pounce on him if he tried to harm her.

"How unfortunate for you that I am the only one who knows the spell necessary to activate the Mirror of Mysolljh's power. And I intend to keep it that way. Besides, you did accomplish your objective, did you not?"

"I did what was required of me," she said.

"Good. Then we're both one step closer to our ultimate goal. Do not lose sight of what we are vying for, Amora. Thor has betrayed us both, and what we've done will finally set in motion the events that will lead to his downfall."

Amora looked into Loki's eyes as he continued.

"Think of the pain your heart suffered when he denied you. Think of the pain my heart suffered when his actions killed the love of my life. Think of how we've been robbed of what we most desire in this world, the both of us, all because of Thor."

Loki gently caressed Amora's cheek for a moment, and Kurse growled again in response. Amora nodded at Loki before placing a hand on Kurse's chest.

"Be still, Kurse," she said, her voice hollow. "We are all on the same side."

Kurse snorted before stepping away. Loki watched him walk to the other side of the room.

"Your Dark Elf companion was an inspired choice. 'Tis been quite some time since you've possessed a proper thrall."

Amora glanced over her shoulder at Kurse, who was staring out the window of the room. They were in a special chamber of the observatory, where Loki and Amora had placed the Mirror of Mysolljh for the purpose of their plans. Kurse had been staying with them, hidden away in the observatory so that no one would know that he was alive and in Asgard.

"He is useful," said Amora. "In more ways than one."

Amora turned back to Loki.

"But do not forget, Loki. He may be our ally, but he is only loyal to me. You would be wise to not allow that fact to slip from your mind."

"Nothing slips from my mind, Amora. You should already know that."

Loki adjusted the collar on his outfit.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and congratulate my beloved brother on his successful campaign in Nidavellir. After all, it will be his one last moment of happiness before his miserable life comes to an end."

* * *

Thor, Sif and Faradei were led into the grand hall of the Palace of the Gods by Heimdall. Once they were inside, they found Odin sitting on his throne and holding his sceptre in his left hand, with Frigga standing at his side. The God of Observation led the group in front of the throne, before placing the tip of his sword on the ground and bowing his head.

"All-Father," said Heimdall. "I, your humble servant, present your son. The Prince of the realm, your first born, the God of Thunder. He has returned from his campaign. As requested, he has been brought straight to you."

"Thank you, Heimdall," said Odin. "Return to your post."

Heimdall bowed again, and wordlessly marched out of the hall, heading back for the Bifrost nexus. Thor and Sif watched him go with concerned looks. At the same time, Loki stepped into the hall, but stood next to one of the pillars when he felt the tension in the air. Odin looked down at Thor, who took a step towards his father.

Sif grabbed at Thor's arm, but he shrugged her off.

"Thor, wait . . . ."

Thor ignored Sif and took a knee in front of Odin's throne. He placed Mjolnir upside down in front of him. Odin leaned back in his chair. He did not look impressed.

"My son. After many months, you have finally returned to Asgard. Your success in your campaign is noted. Once again, you have proved your prowess on the battlefield. However, there is an outstanding issue that must be addressed."

Loki folded his arms and listened intently.

"Asgard's alliance with Nidavellir is one based in mutual trust," said Odin. "And trust requires honouring one's vows. I made a solemn promise to King Eitri that you would lead the charge against Ulik and the Rock Trolls. You accepted the task, but you did not honour the agreement. You broke your vow when you left for Midgard to aid the mortals, and thus did you make a mockery of my word. This cannot go unpunished."

"He fulfilled his mission," said Frigga, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Please. He's your son. My son. Show leniency."

"As the future king of this realm, he must learn the burden of responsibility," said Odin, looking up at Frigga. "He cannot act on every whim he so fancies! This is a lesson he will take to heart."

"May I speak?" asked Thor.

Both Odin and Frigga looked back at their son. Odin opened his palm, a gesture that meant that he was granting Thor's request.

"Father. I know that I betrayed your word. Defied your command. These are crimes, regardless of any excuse. But I did not step away from the plight of the Dwarves because of a whim. Asgard is the realm eternal, but it also one of the Nine. All Nine Realms are part of Yggdrasil, and thus they all fall under our protection."

Sif and Faradei nodded at each other as Thor continued to speak.

"Midgard is the realm of mortals. This much is true. Their world is different from the other eight, but it is no less of a realm than any other. Their emergency was supreme, and without my aid, they might well all have perished. I did what I did not out of a desire to violate your vows, but out of a sense of responsibility to do whatever I can to aid all of the Nine Realms."

Frigga smiled. Odin placed his free hand on the armrest of his chair.

"In the end, Midgard and Nidavellir are both safe," said Thor. "I do not regret my actions."

"You speak with great care, but you cannot hide your heart from me, my son," said Odin, slowly narrowing his eye. "You have an affection for the mortal realm that goes beyond responsibility. They are mortal for a reason. Their lives are short and fleeting compared to the other realms. You have lost sight of the importance of our true allies."

"King Eitri is still our ally, Father. He spoke to me himself at the celebration, and he bears no ill will towards my actions."

"That is luck on your part, and mercy on his," said Odin, leaning forward. "The Good King may have accepted your transgression, but that was not a given, especially after Queen Alvaeriel severed ties with Asgard due to your previous adventure."

Faradei looked down with sadness in his eyes. Sif frowned when she saw this.

"'Tis almost time for you to take the throne, but your responsibilities still do not take priority over your emotions. Therefore, I have no choice but to banish you to the Isle of Silence for one year."

Frigga, Loki, Sif and Faradei all widened their eyes simultaneously. Thor had no reaction.

"What?!" asked Frigga.

"My King!" shouted Sif.

"Father," said Loki, holding out his hands. "Perhaps you could reconsider . . . ."

Odin slammed the end of his sceptre on the ground and pointed at Loki.

"Enough! I will not be defied in my own throne room!"

Loki opened his mouth as if to speak, but then promptly closed it and took a step back. Odin looked back down at Thor.

"I do this with a heavy heart, my son. It brings me only pain to punish you. But if you are to take the throne, you must have time to reflect on where your loyalties truly lie. One year of solitude, and to ensure that no one's heart, including my own, be weakened by your circumstance so as to overturn my judgement, I shall use the Odinforce to place a magical barrier over the Isle. One that no immortal being can pass through. My word is final."

Sif scowled. Loki placed a hand on his chin. Thor bowed his head.

"I accept your judgement, Father."

"You may have one hour to yourself before you're taken to the Isle."

Frigga and Sif both ran towards Thor, helping him get back to his feet. Faradei joined them, while Loki stayed where he was.

"You'll be alright," said Frigga. "The Isle is still in Asgard. You won't be far from us."

"Sif and I will take care of things," said Faradei. "We'll make sure nothing bad happens while you're gone. Isn't that right, Sif?"

Sif nodded in agreement. Thor smiled at them.

"Thank you. I will miss you all very dearly."

"And what of me, brother?"

Thor turned around to see Loki standing there. Loki looked as if he were on the verge of tears. Thor placed his hand on the back of Loki's neck.

"I shall miss you as well, brother," said Thor, with his eyes turning watery. "It seems fate conspires to continue to keep us apart. But my sentence is short. Our bond is one that has stood much adversity. But when the time comes for me to return, we will truly be brothers again."

Loki paused for a few seconds before responding.

"I . . . . look forward to that day."

* * *

Once the hour was up, Thor was escorted to a boat by a pair of Einherjar guards. He did not say anything to them, or try to resist in any way. From the dock, Sif and Faradei watched as Thor stepped onto the boat, followed by the guards. Thor sat down and looked over his shoulder at his friends. Faradei gave him a wave, while Sif blew him a kiss.

Thor smiled at them one last time before facing forward. The boat travelled across the Asgardian sea, heading for a grey, misty island near the corner of the realm. This was the Isle of Silence, an abandoned place with a single tree and a magical aura that prevented any noise from being heard anywhere on it.

Sif and Faradei watched as the boat arrived at the Isle, and Thor stepped onto it. The guards turned the boat around and started their return trip. From a balcony in the Palace, Odin held up his sceptre and pointed it into the sky. Everyone in the realm could see as a magical beam of light emitted from his sceptre and travelled across the sky.

The beam landed above the Isle of Silence, and formed into a translucent, golden dome of energy that covered the whole island. The people of the realm, including Sif, Faradei and Frigga, all took a few moments to reflect on what had happened. And so, Thor would be sealed on the Isle of Silence for a whole year, with an enchantment that even Odin himself could not break.

No one realized that this would end up being a fatal mistake.

* * *

Back in Narcisson, Perrikus stood in front of the item that Amora had given him. It was a black, glass orb that had a purple mist inside of it. He had placed it on a pedestal in the centre of his grand hall, and now the orb was rotating in place. This was the Shadow Orb, an artifact of Narcisson that had been taken out of the dark realm to prevent the God of Darkness from fully utilizing his power.

Having been left alone on Narcisson for a hundred thousand years without the Shadow Orb to draw energy from, Perrikus had long since grown weak, tired, and barely able to move. Since Amora had given him back the Orb, he had spent the hours hovering his armoured hands above the glass sphere, absorbing its essence and rejuvenating his strength.

As the purple mist brought back his senses, he remembered what Amora had told him when she made her offer.

"I shall return your Shadow Orb, if you promise to use its power to bring Asgard to its knees."

Eager to have the Orb returned to him, Perrikus naturally accepted Amora's offer. He was uncertain why someone who seemed to be from Asgard would want the golden realm destroyed, but he cared little for Amora's motives. All that mattered was that he had the Shadow Orb again, and that for the first time in a thousand centuries, he would be able to step outside of his realm.

Once he felt that his power was restored, he moved his hands in a rhythmic pattern, pulling more energy out of the Orb and using it to generate a dark blue portal.

Through the portal, Perrikus could see the Palace of the Gods.

* * *

"Was it truly necessary?"

Odin sighed as Frigga stood in front of him. They were alone in the throne room, on the morning of the day after Thor had started his sentence.

"I believe it was," said Odin.

"He has done nothing wrong. He was only doing what he thought was right. He acted to save as many lives as he could. How could you think it was anything otherwise?"

"His emotions have clouded his judgement. That is a quality that no King of Asgard can afford to have."

Frigga glared at Odin.

"And you're certain that has never happened to you?" she asked.

Odin went silent as he pondered Frigga's question. Before he could give a proper answer, they both heard the booming sound of an explosion. Odin instantly stood up, and Frigga turned towards the grand doors. Suddenly, the doors blew off their hinges, collapsing to the ground and being incinerated by blue flames.

In the doorway stood Perrikus, with his hands glowing with dark energy. A dozen bodies of Einherjar warriors could be seen littered behind him. Odin slammed the end of his sceptre against the ground and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"GUARDS!"

Instantly, fifty Einherjar guards poured into the grand hall from both back entrances, brandishing their weapons and ready to defend their king. The first wave ran straight for Perrikus, who calmly allowed them to approach. He then backhanded the first warrior to reach him, shattering the man into dust.

Firing a beam of purple energy from his right hand, Perrikus vaporized five more soldiers with a single beam attack. The Einherjar swarmed Perrikus and attacked him with swords, lances and bows, but nothing seemed to have any effect on the dark god. Perrikus swiped his hand again, annihilating another group of soldiers.

Odin and Frigga watched the senseless slaughter with horror. As he looked directly at the being before him, Odin finally realized who was attacking his palace.

"No. It cannot be."

As the Einherjar backed off due to their attacks being ineffective, Sif and Faradei burst into the room. Perrikus fired a beam directly at Sif, who held up her new shield. The beam struck the shield and was absorbed by it. Sif then threw her arm forward, which tossed the energy back at Perrikus. It struck the dark god in the shoulder, temporarily knocking him back.

Her new shield was a gift from the Valkyries to replace the one that had been destroyed during her battle with Malekith the Accursed. The dull pink and silver shield was imbued with an enchantment which allowed it to absorb and reflect any magical or energy attack. Sif spun her sword in her hand as she lowered her shield. Perrikus glanced down at his shoulder before looking back at her.

Not willing to give him a chance to properly recover, Sif dashed straight for Perrikus, holding her shield in front of her in case of another energy blast. Perrikus brought his fist down on her shield, but she braced herself and held fast against the attack. Shoving his hand away, she then slashed directly across his chest, only for her sword to scrape across his armour without dealing any damage.

Sif gasped as Perrikus smashed his fist against her shield again, but this time she was sent flying backwards, crashing against the wall. Faradei shot an arrow directly at the villain's helmet, only for him to catch it with one hand and casually disintegrate it. He then emitted a wave of blue fire from his hands, consuming more of the guards in flames and blasting everyone else to the ground.

Odin aimed his sceptre directly at Perrikus and fired a beam of golden energy at him. The beam struck Perrikus in the stomach, searing his armour and stalling his movement. Odin clenched his teeth as he sustained the beam. Perrikus held up his left hand, using it to absorb the beam's essence as he started stepping forward.

Sif and Faradei both struggled to get off the ground, but they were too winded. As Perrikus got closer to the throne, he slammed his right fist on the ground, creating an energy shockwave that knocked Odin and Frigga off their feet. Odin cringed as Perrikus looked down at him.

 _"Odin. The latest in the line of cruel, false kings. Your lineage, your family, they who entrapped me within the dark realm for a thousand centuries. You know my name, do you not?"_

Sif and Faradei, both of their faces bloody, watched as Perrikus towered over Odin and Frigga. Odin nodded at Perrikus.

"You are Perrikus. The God of Darkness."

 _"A name and title I did not choose. Eternity was unjustly thrust upon me, the source of my power ever denied. But my sentence has finally come to an end, False King. Now you and your family will know the purgatory you so righteously decided would be mine."_

"You . . . . will . . . . be stopped . . . ."

 _"You cannot kill darkness, False King. I am infinity itself. As for you, you will be nought but dust in the cosmos."_

Perrikus lifted his left boot and slammed it down on Odin's sceptre, snapping it in half. Odin screamed in agony because the sceptre carried much of his magical energy. Frigga cried as she held onto Odin, who struggled to maintain consciousness.

 _"Three days, False King. In three days, my spell will be complete. The Nine Realms will cease to be, and the universe will be mine."_

"Why stay your hand?" asked Frigga. "You could kill us now."

 _"Because I want you to experience my purgatory. You will watch as I destroy this universe and replace it with my own, knowing you are powerless to stop me. Three days. That is the time you have left to live."_

Perrikus turned around and marched back out the way he came.

He didn't even bother to look at anyone as he walked out.

He knew no one could stop him.


	3. Jane's Calamity

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 3: Jane's Calamity

Frigga gently stroked her fingers through Odin's hair as he rested on the bed. A golden aura emanated from his body, with the aura slowly flashing as if to indicate that he was barely holding on. Sif, Faradei, Loki, Amora and Heimdall were all gathered around the royal bed, looking down at the All-Father with concern on their faces.

"Have we any knowledge of how long it may last?" asked Sif.

"No," said Frigga, shaking her head. "This Odinsleep was not natural. His sceptre was tied to him, part of his essence. With it destroyed, a part of him was severely wounded. I wish I could do more, but he must regenerate his strength on his own."

"No healers could aid him?" asked Faradei.

"Nothing can be done for him when he falls into the Odinsleep," said Loki. "The Odinforce is beyond the skill of any healer. 'Tis the power and the burden of Asgard's king. A power far greater than any of us."

"We should . . . ."

Amora cleared her throat before continuing.

"We should allow him to rest. That is the best we can do."

Frigga stood up, and Heimdall led the group out of Odin's bedchamber. Once the door was sealed, Frigga assigned a group of Einherjar to guard the door. The group moved to a conference chamber, where they convened around a circular table.

"The realm is in chaos, my Queen," said Heimdall. "Without the All-Father or the Prince, most of the citizens believe there is nothing that can be done to counter the threat of the Dark God."

"I refuse to believe that!" shouted Sif, slamming a fist on the table. "We cannot simply submit to death at his hands! There must be some way to defeat Perrikus."

Amora gulped before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Perhaps . . . ."

Loki placed his hand on Amora's knee and squeezed it tightly under the table. No one else could see his gesture. Amora glanced at Loki and saw the predatory look in his eyes, the look he had when he was putting together one of his devious plots. Amora blinked and shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't work."

"As far as I can see, there is only one way," said Faradei. "We need Thor."

"But how?" asked Frigga. "We cannot lift Odin's enchantment! No one can pierce the barrier! Even Amora's magical skills would be repelled by it."

"We have three days to save the Nine Realms," said Heimdall. "But the only one with the power to stop the Dark God is the one we cannot reach in time."

The various people at the table all seemed to grow sullen, except for Sif, who narrowed her eyes as she thought about the conversation Thor and Odin had in the throne room.

"Wait," said Sif. "When the All-Father made his judgement, he claimed that he would create a magical barrier over the Isle. One that no immortal being could pass through. Immortal being."

"And?" asked Frigga.

Sif sighed.

"I know who could save him."

* * *

"Lovin' you isn't the right thing to do . . . ."

Jane Foster closed her eyes and sung along to Fleetwood Mac's "Go Your Own Way" while she was in the shower. She had placed her phone on the sink in the bathroom and put her music on full blast so that she could listen to it. She swayed her hips side to side and bobbed her head to the beat as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair.

It wasn't a hobby she really shared with anyone, but Jane actually loved to sing, and usually found herself doing so in the shower and sometimes when she was just lounging around her apartment. She didn't necessarily consider it a talent, but it was something she enjoyed doing when she was by herself all the time.

However, this time she wasn't completely alone.

Just as the water from the shower head washed the shampoo out of her hair, the door to the bathroom was kicked in. Jane jumped up in shock, nearly slipping and falling to the ground.

"Holy shit!"

Grabbing the small railing on the inside of the shower wall to steady herself, Jane then moved the shower curtain out of the way to see Sif standing in her doorway. Jane screamed, and then looked down at herself when she realized that Sif could see everything. Sif gulped and looked to the side as Jane hurriedly covered herself with her hands.

"What the hell, Sif?! You guys got knockin' where you come from? Or you just kick every door down like it's goin' out of style? And what are you even doing here?!"

"I apologize for the intrusion," said Sif, still looking away from Jane.

Jane loudly exhaled as she stepped out of the shower. Sif kept staring at the side wall.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold . . . ."

Jane grabbed a towel and threw it around herself. She muted her phone and turned off the shower faucet before looking back at Sif.

"Okay, okay, you can look now."

Sif turned back to Jane, who placed one hand on her hip.

"How did you even find me?"

"Heimdall can observe anywhere in the universe. He found you in little time."

"Well . . . . that's not creepy at all. So, I'm guessin' ya burst in for a reason? Or is this how gods set up hangouts?"

"I require your help, Jane Foster."

"My help? With what? Need someone to carry your groceries or something?"

Sif scratched the back of her neck.

"Thor and the Nine Realms are in grave danger, and you're the only one who can save them."

Jane held her hands out to her sides in confusion.

"What?! How did this happen again?"

Jane sighed and waved her left hand down.

"Oh, never mind. If Thor needs me, I'm there."

"I thought as much. Quickly. Administer your garments. We must make haste."

Sif turned around and walked back to the front door of the apartment. Jane rolled her eyes as she went into her bedroom and pulled out some random clothes. She made a pouting face and shook her head side to side.

"Administer your garments," said Jane, mockingly imitating Sif's voice. "Oh, we're gods of Asgard, we use fancy words, stomp around like we own the whole universe and cause tons of property damage. Go us."

Jane was putting on her pants when she heard Sif call out to her.

"Please hurry!"

"Gimme a goddamn second!" shouted Jane. "Wait, if I say 'goddamn' to you, is that an insult?"

Sif looked around the apartment as she waited for Jane to get dressed. Looking at a side table, she saw a small potted plant, which caused her to raise an eyebrow. Pulling out her sword, she pointed it at the plant. Naturally, the plant didn't respond. Sif tapped the pot with the tip of her sword. At the same moment, Jane walked into the room, buttoning up the last button on her shirt.

"Hey!"

Sif immediately pulled her sword back and held it behind her.

"Yes?"

"If you could not stab the plant, that'd be really great."

"What matter of plant is that? Placed within some form of pot? Who would do such a thing?"

Jane smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Just forget it," she said. "So what's this big universe ending problem, and what do I gotta do?"

Sif and Jane exited the apartment and started walking down the hallway.

"The God of Darkness, Perrikus, has somehow broken free of his realm, and has threatened to destroy the universe in three days."

"Oh," said Jane. "So, on the scale of all-time horrible things that could possibly happen, we're looking at a what? Six out of ten? Maybe a six point five? Still not all that sure how I'm supposed to help with that."

"We require Thor's aid to battle Perrikus, but he is currently imprisoned on the Isle of Silence, behind a magical barrier that no immortal being can pass through."

"And?"

"No immortal being can pass through the barrier. You are not immortal."

"Ohhhhh."

Jane blinked as she finally understood what Sif needed her for. The two women walked out of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk. Some of the pedestrians pointed at Sif, who suddenly wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulders and held her sword into the sky.

"Heimdall! Portal!"

A white beam shot down from the sky. Jane shrugged.

"Here we go again . . . ."

The beam consumed Sif and Jane and catapulted them through the cosmos.

* * *

Sif and Jane landed inside of the Bifrost nexus. Jane skidded along the floor, waving her arms to try and avoid falling down. Heimdall chuckled as she stood up straight and waved at him.

"I'm gettin' better at this! How's it hanging, Heimdall?"

Before Heimdall could respond, Jane heard her name being called.

"Jane Foster."

Jane looked forward to see Frigga and Faradei approaching her.

"Thank you for coming," said Frigga. "We are in a dire situation."

"Yeah, I heard," said Jane, frowning. "Dark god, Thor behind bars, the universe as we know it coming to an end. Rough times all around."

Jane looked at Faradei.

"Hey, buddy," said Jane.

"Jane," said Faradei. "It is good to see you again. However, I do wish that the circumstances were different."

"Come with me," said Frigga.

Frigga led the group to the docks, where a boat was waiting for them. Jane, Sif and Faradei all piled into the boat, with Jane peering around at the body of water that connected the various segments of Asgard. As Sif cast the boat off, Jane looked into the distance at a lone island that was surrounded by grey mist and a translucent dome of golden energy.

Jane glanced at Faradei, who was sitting next to her on the boat.

"So that's Thor's island?"

"Indeed it is," said Faradei. "The Isle of Silence. It is used on occasion as a means of imprisonment, usually for particularly heinous crimes."

"Why'd he get tossed in there?"

"For helping Earth in defiance of his father."

Jane gulped.

"Oh. Yeah, guess that'll do it. And Odin, he's . . . . in danger, isn't he?"

"He's dying," said Sif, sitting forward. "We're not sure if he is going to survive. Without Odin and without Thor, we don't stand a chance against Perrikus."

"Ya know, last time I was here, I asked if you guys do this sort of thing on the regular. Figured you did. But it's not usually like this, is it?"

Both Sif and Faradei stayed silent, and in doing so, answered Jane's question. Soon enough, the boat arrived at the edge of the Isle of Silence, and Jane shuddered at the foreboding aura that seemed to pervade the place.

"We'll be right here," said Faradei. "No one is on the island but Thor. You have nothing to fear."

"Care to give this . . . . magic thingy a shot first? What if I can't get through it? Will I, uh . . . . blow up?"

"'Tis a barrier that repels, not destroys," said Sif.

"Still don't like it," said Jane, shaking her head.

Faradei stood up and stepped onto the edge of the boat. Jane watched as Faradei reached out and pressed his hand against the barrier, which causing his arm to be blasted back with only a minimal amount of force. He looked down at his palm before holding it out to Jane.

"See? No danger."

Jane sighed and nodded, seemingly satisfied. She then stood up and took Faradei's place, while he sat back down. Jane just stood still and stared at the barrier for a few seconds. She then blew on her hands before hastily rubbing them together.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Come on, Janie. You can do this. You can do this. Just your average everyday magical barrier that, ya know, may or may not totally kill you on contact. Not like anyone's thrown a mortal at one of these things before to try it out. Guess there's always gotta be a first time."

Jane exhaled, and felt her knees start to turn to jelly. She grabbed her knees and bent down slightly, as if she couldn't move on. Then, she closed her eyes and remembered everything that Thor had already done for her. How he had protected her from everyone, including Sif, when she was infected with the Aether. How he had abandoned his own people to save her home planet.

Opening her eyes again, Jane looked at the barrier with newfound resolution.

"I'm coming, big guy," she whispered.

Jane then jumped towards the barrier, and fell straight through it. She landed on the other side, with her feet touching the sand. However, she couldn't hear an impact, or even her own breathing. There was absolutely zero sound on the Isle of Silence, and she shrugged when she realized that the name made perfect sense.

Jane glanced over her shoulder, seeing that Sif and Faradei were squinting through the barrier, trying to get a good look at her. But she was already within the fog, and so they could barely make her out. Blinking a couple times, Jane faced forward and started to wade through the mist, with her arms outstretched in case she crashed into something.

It was extremely irksome to her to experience true silence for the first time, but she was trying to keep it out of her mind. She was just focused on the next metre ahead of her, and how, in this particular moment in time, Thor was the one who needed rescuing. How Sif had come to her, and that she was the only one who could save him.

She kept that in her mind until she found him.

Thor was sitting alone on the ground, with his back placed against the trunk of the only tree on the island. His hammer had been taken away from him, and he stared at the ground in defeat. Even though he had only been on the island for a day, Jane could tell that the despair and destitution had already taken a significant toll on him.

Knowing that he wouldn't hear her approach, Jane casually walked up to where he was sitting. She crouched in front of him, and reached out with her right hand. She placed it under his chin and gently pushed up, and he looked at her in shock. She warmly smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As she pulled back, she mouthed words to him.

"I'm here."

With that, Jane led Thor to the edge of the Isle. Once they got back to the barrier, she wrapped her arms around him, and together, they returned to the land of the living.


	4. Gunslinger

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 4: Gunslinger

Thor and Jane fell into the boat after jumping through the barrier together. Thor made sure to adjust himself so that he landed on his back, with Jane's landing cushioned by his body. Their faces got rather close because of the landing, and they both chuckled. Sif briefly narrowed her eyes as she watched this happen, and although Faradei saw her reaction, he did not say anything.

Jane definitely allowed herself to stay on Thor's chest for a few seconds longer than she should have. Thor started to sit up, and she slid off of him. They got into sitting positions, but their eyes did not stray from each other.

"You came for me?" asked Thor.

"Well, yeah," said Jane, moving her fingers through the hair over her ear. "I mean, it's you. And no one else could do it."

"How did you manage to . . . ."

"Being mortal's got its benefits."

For a brief moment, Thor and Jane shared a smile. Thor then looked at his allies, and realized that for them to come for him, something must have gone terribly wrong.

"What has happened?"

* * *

"CLOSE THE DOORS! CLOSE THE . . . ."

The Elf Honour Guard was killed before he could finish his sentence, with a powerful explosion blasting the doors off their hinges. A platoon of Honour Guards stood between Queen Alvaeriel and Perrikus, who calmly marched into the throne room. The Elves opened fire with their bows, which had been upgraded to be charged with sunlight energy.

The slew of arrows all collided with the Dark God's armour, but they barely slowed him down. The energy blasts of the arrows ever so slightly knocked him back, but it wasn't enough to cause any significant damage. Some of the Elves took Alvaeriel and started to rush her away to the spiral staircase behind her throne.

Without saying a word, Perrikus charged both of his hands with blue flames and unleashed a storm of energy bolts from his palms, vaporizing a whole wave of the Elves before him. Alvaeriel gasped in terror as she watched the violent display. Suddenly, Perrikus grabbed the closest surviving Honour Guard Elf and held him into the air.

The Elf desperately tried to escape from the villain's grasp, but to no avail. Perrikus looked directly at Alvaeriel, still holding the Elf with one hand.

 _"This one will do, Fair Queen."_

The remaining Elves watched in stunned silence as Perrikus turned around and walked away, still clutching the Elf around the throat. He shouted for help, but no one moved. Perrikus created a portal with his free hand, and within seconds, he was gone.

* * *

Jane watched Thor with concern as he looked down at his father. The golden aura around Odin was still flickering, showing that his life was still in jeopardy. Jane stepped up to Thor's side and gently touched his right hand. He did not seem to notice the gesture. After a couple minutes of silence, Thor turned away from Odin and walked out of the room, with Jane following after him.

Thor and Jane joined Frigga, Sif, Faradei, Loki, Amora and Heimdall in the meeting chamber. Loki had returned from the library with several texts, which he had strewn about the table. Everyone watched with interest as the second son of Asgard pored over the magical tomes, until he found the page he was looking for.

"Here."

Loki placed his finger on the paper, and everyone gathered around to get a look at what he was referring to.

"The Shadow Runes," said Loki.

The page showed a drawing of three curved, angular stones, which when fitted together, formed a shape resembling a triangle. Each stone had a symbol carved into it. Ancient Asgardian text filled the rest of the page, explaining what they were. Loki read the text out to the group.

"Forged within the eye of a cosmic storm, the Shadow Runes carry within them the power to pierce the veil between the physical world and Narcisson. When placed together, the three Runes can create a puncture in the fabric of reality, allowing safe passage to the realm of darkness. To ensure their power not be abused, they were split apart and sent to three separate realms, and were placed under the protection of guardians."

"Guardians?" asked Faradei. "What kind of guardians?"

Loki flipped the page, which showed three images. One was of a humanoid, metallic figure, the next was of a massive dragon, and the third was of an inflamed centaur beast with a large sword.

"One of Steel, one of Wind, and one of Flames."

Jane shuddered when she saw the Flame Guardian.

"The first rune is in Vanaheim," said Loki, reading the next bit of text. "In one of the temples in the Hikarran Desert. When it has been recovered, it will show the way to the second, and so shall the third be revealed. Only then may you reach your destination."

"If this is the only way we can get to Narcisson, then we must leave now," said Sif. "We are already halfway through the first day. We have no time to lose."

Thor turned to Loki and Amora.

"Are you certain this is our best chance?" asked Thor.

Amora kept her mouth shut as she glanced at Loki.

"Yes," said Loki. "It's the only way I know of that will get you there."

Heimdall ever so slightly narrowed his eyes as he looked at Loki, but did not say anything. Thor nodded, accepting Loki's response.

"Then that is what we shall do. We leave immediately."

Thor turned to Sif and Faradei.

"My friends. It appears we have another quest. Possibly our most important yet. I will not ask you to join me, but . . . ."

"You never had to," said Sif, standing tall.

"As if I would miss this," said Faradei. "Don't even think you could get rid of me like that. We'll be right at your side."

"Another adventure, huh?" said Jane. "Okay. Time to go save the universe. Again."

"Wait," said Sif. "This is going to be a dangerous quest, Jane Foster."

Jane scowled and placed her fists on her hips.

"So was the last one."

"Sif's right," said Faradei. "We would be putting you in danger for no reason. We needed you last time because of the Aether."

"And you needed me this time to save Thor!" shouted Jane, pointing at Thor. "Cause that just happened, if you don't remember! Seems ya'll can't get very far without me!"

Thor subtly smiled as he listened to Jane speak.

"I get it. I don't have a sword. Or a bow. Or a fancy magic hammer. But I've helped you guys out of a jam more than once now. What happens if you run into another mortal magic barrier thingy? So don't you dare just try to toss me away and claim 'oh, it's too dangerous for you'. I mean, maybe it is. But I'm coming too, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to help out. And that's that."

Sif and Faradei exchanged glances, with both of them not having a proper retort for her. Loki took a step towards Thor.

"And what of I, brother?" asked Loki. "Do you require my accompaniment as well?"

"Stay here, and keep watch of Father," said Thor. "Asgard must always have someone to take the throne. Should the worst come to pass for Father and myself, then the realm will need you."

"Amora and I will tend to Father," said Loki.

"We'll watch him closely," said Amora.

Frigga then removed her green cloak and held it out to Jane, who pointed at herself.

"For me?"

"Yes, Jane Foster," said Frigga. "My royal cloak. A relic from my homeworld, Vanaheim, the world you are about to voyage to. Come forth."

Jane tepidly stepped forward. Frigga gestured for her to turn around, and she did so. Everyone watched as Frigga wrapped the cloak around Jane's shoulders and tied the ropes so that it was latched around her collarbone. Once the cloak was fastened, Frigga placed the hood over Jane's head. Jane looked at the cloak with a wide grin as she turned back towards Frigga.

"The cloak is capable of repelling almost any element in the universe," said Frigga. "Heat. Cold. Energy. It will keep you safe, Jane Foster. Use it well."

"A royal gift the likes of which most never receive," said Heimdall.

"Quite the accomplishment," said Loki.

"It suits you well," said Thor.

"Really?" said Jane.

Jane then did a quick twirl before striking a pose. Thor chuckled. Frigga smiled. Faradei bit his lower lip when he saw Sif roll her eyes. Thor, Jane, Sif and Faradei then stood together, with their party from their previous quest reunited.

"Then it is settled," said Heimdall. "I will keep my post at Bifrost, and ensure you reach every destination you require."

"Farewell, my son," said Frigga. "I know you will not fail us."

"Have I ever?" asked Thor.

"Alrighty!" said Jane, pumping her fist. "Let's go!"

Jane enthusiastically ran forward, only to trip over her own foot. She fell to the floor and landed on her back.

"OW!"

Thor and Faradei laughed. Sif let out a loud sigh.

"Really, Thor? This girl? She tripped over air!"

Jane held up her right index finger in protest.

"I did not! To be fair, I tripped over my own feet! Not air! There was a solid object there, even if it was part of myself!"

Jane reached out to Thor.

"Help a girl out?"

* * *

The sister realm to Asgard itself, Vanaheim is a planet that is similar to Earth in many ways. Although there are forests, grasslands and oceans on Vanaheim, there are also deserts, mountain ranges and even frosted tundras. It is known for being one of the most varied of the Nine Realms, in stark contrast to the singular climates found in Jotunheim or Muspelheim.

One of the planet's more barren regions is the Hikarran Desert, a place named for a nomadic tribe of monks who originally lived in the area. Since then, multiple settlements had been formed across the sand-covered region, and the desert became populated by a vast assortment of races and cultures from across the Nine Realms.

One of these settlements was a town called Nymar. It was placed near the very centre of the desert, and had become a hub for commerce and trade throughout the region. However, it also had a reputation for cultivating a criminal element, with various outlaws known to frequent the town. This was the reason why Verden had come here.

His height immediately giving away his Elvish heritage, Verden was an imposing figure even though he was rather lean. He wore a mostly black outfit, with his jacket having blue linings on it. His pants, gloves, leather boots and cowboy hat were all matching shades of black, and his blue belt had two revolver holsters and several ammunition packs.

A black bandana with a blue Elvish sigil printed on it was tied around his neck, covering the bottom half of his face. The top half was mostly covered by a pair of shaded goggles, which he wore to shield his eyes from the blowing sands of the desert. As he strolled into town, several of the citizens turned their eyes to get a look at him.

Walking with both calm and purpose, Verden ignored the stares of passersby and made his way towards the saloon that he had been told about. As he reached the intersection with the saloon, a man shoved open the door to it and stepped onto the dirt road. He was followed by a whole gang, made up of outlaws of various species.

All of them were carrying weapons.

The man at the front of the group sneered before spitting on the ground. He was a pudgy dwarf, with a large beard, a drifter outfit and a short shotgun. He took the shotgun off his back and held it with both hands. Verden did not move.

"Ya best head back to where ya came from, bounty hunter."

"Dvalin," said Verden, his voice gruff and monotone. "You have a price on your head."

"Back off, Elf. Ya got no chance. Don't know who it was dat told on me, but I'm gonna find out, and squeeze 'em hard. Ya want the same treatment?"

Because of Verden's goggles, nobody could see where his pupils were looking. Verden was mentally scanning the surroundings, taking stock of Dvalin's gang and everything around them. Many of the citizens, who could sense that a skirmish was likely, started to get off the street and retreat into the nearby buildings.

A couple of carts were moving through the intersection, with their drivers trying to get out of the way. One cart was parked on the right side of the road. Verden looked back at Dvalin.

"Two hundred gold pieces," said Verden. "Dead or alive. Same price either way. You get to choose how it goes."

Dvalin pumped his shotgun. His gang all took aim at the bounty hunter with their weapons. Dvalin chuckled to himself. Verden hovered his hands over his revolvers.

"You lose, Elf."

Unknown to his adversaries, Verden was generating magical energy in his palms. Just as they were about to open fire on him, Verden opened his palms, creating a flash of green light that blinded the entire gang. Drawing his revolvers with lightning speed, he then aimed at the two most distant enemies and fired a bullet from each gun simultaneously.

The energy from his palms charged directly into his revolvers, imbuing the bullets with a green glow. When they struck their targets, the magical energy stored inside them exploded on contact, incinerating their targets. Verden gunned down the next two thugs before they started to return fire. The gunslinger leaped to the side, dodging shots as he returned some of his own.

Rolling across the ground, Verden slid behind the parked cart, which protected him from enemy fire. Holstering his right revolver, he then opened his palm and generated a glowing circular energy shield that emanated from his right hand. Holding it in front of him, he turned the corner took aim with his left revolver, using the remaining bullets to take down the rest of the gang.

Panicked because he was now alone, Dvalin fired one more shotgun blast, which was deflected by Verden's shield. Dvalin spun around and bolted in the other direction. Verden dissipated his magical shield and narrowed his eyes as the dwarf ran off. Verden sighed.

"Your choice."

A second later, he drew his right revolver. Before he could pull the trigger, a beam of white light collided with the ground in front of Dvalin, knocking him to the ground. Verden blinked with surprise as the white beam disappeared, and left Thor, Sif, Jane and Faradei standing on the road. Dvalin scrambled back to his feet.

Before the dwarf could make another move, Verden took the shot, hitting Dvalin in the back of the head. The magically imbued bullet reduced Dvalin to ashes. Verden clicked his tongue as he put his revolver back in its holster. As he did, some of the townspeople emerged from the buildings.

"You're Verden, aren't you?" asked a woman. "The bounty hunter?"

"Yeah," he replied.

The woman wiped her forehead.

"Thank you. Dvalin and his gang been a plague on us for too long."

Verden tipped his hat at the woman.

"It's what I'm paid for."

Verden then looked forward as Thor's company approached. Jane cringed as she looked around at the charred remains of Dvalin's gang on the ground.

"Ouch," said Jane.

Verden stayed silent as the heroes stood in front of him. Although they couldn't see it, Verden gave something of a scowl to Faradei.

"You appear to be a fine warrior," said Thor. "You know who I am?"

"Made enough rounds to recognize the Prince of Asgard," said Verden. "I gotta know stuff a lot more obscure than that in my line of work."

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Name's Verden. Bounty hunter. I tracked down a target here, and took him out. It's what I do. But I ain't here to satisfy your curiosity, Prince. You wanna pay me to do somethin' for you? Or can I get on my way?"

"Friendly fellow," said Faradei.

"Be careful how you speak, bounty hunter," said Sif. "You're addressing the . . . ."

Thor gently placed his hand against Sif's stomach, indicating for her to be silent.

"Perhaps we could charter your services, if you're as knowledgeable as you claim," said Thor. "Do you know anything about the Shadow Rune that is hidden in this desert?"

Verden was silent for a couple seconds. He then gestured towards the saloon.

"Let's talk over a drink."


	5. The Destroyer

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 5: The Destroyer

"Do you have any idea how grave a situation we're in?"

Loki stared out at the city of Asgard, seemingly not heeding Amora's words. Standing on one of the palace's balconies, Loki emulated the regal stature that he had always craved. His thoughts were drawn back to his brief time, one hundred and fifty years ago, when he had appointed himself as ruler of Jotunheim.

The time when he was a king, and he had a queen.

 _"Everything here is just a shadow of what it was supposed to be. Appropriate, really. My life has been nothing but shadows. I, always walking in the shadow of my brother. My connection to my supposed family, empty and hollow. My royal status, nothing more than an illusion I should have seen through long ago."_

The empty, frozen wasteland that was his true birthright flashed in Loki's mind.

 _"This is my true world."_

And then, he remembered her words. The words of the only woman Loki had come to love.

 _"I know how you feel. Living a life of shadows."_

"Loki!"

Loki narrowed his eyes as he turned back towards Amora.

"This is not what I bargained for," she said. "This was supposed to be under our control. Without Odin, what chance do we have against . . . ."

"Against what?" asked Loki. "Perrikus? Does your heart quiver so much at the opportunity for vengeance? Is your resolution so baseless?"

"Resolution?! This is lunacy!"

Loki chuckled as he stepped towards Amora.

"As I recall, this was your plan."

"My plan was to keep Perrikus in check," said Amora, her tone growing more indignant. "A controlled threat, to draw Thor into a trap. That was the plan. Not the end of the universe as we know it. But here you stand, proud of all this."

"Perrikus is a greater threat than I anticipated," said Loki. "And to me, that means a greater success. You forget how difficult it is to kill an Odinson. Who else could do it but he who could fell Odin himself?"

"And how do we stop him once he kills Thor? I asked for one destroyed realm, not nine."

"I'll handle it."

Amora pointed a finger at Loki.

"You've let your bloodlust doom us all! What throne do you think you'll inherit once Perrikus murders the universe?! You really think you're any kind of king?"

Without warning, Loki seized Amora by the throat. He dug his fingers into the skin of her neck, with his eyes going red with rage. He was so enraged that he did not see Kurse leap from the room's shadows. The Dark Elf charged for Loki, tackling him to the floor and tearing his hand away from Amora, who collapsed on the ground.

Amora massaged her neck as she looked over to the other end of the room, where Kurse savagely punched Loki across the face. Loki struggled to free himself, but was completely overtaken by Kurse's superior strength. Roaring, the Dark Elf then tried to choke Loki with both hands. Amora gasped as she saw that Loki was seconds away from death.

Charged her palms with streams of green energy, Amora then cast forth a magical pulse beam, which struck Kurse in the back. He shouted in pain as he was blasted off of Loki, before slamming against a nearby wall. He groaned, his armour smoking from the energy blast. Loki gasped for air before sitting up and looking at Amora.

For the next while, the three villains traded no further words.

* * *

Verden downed another glass after listening to everything Thor had told him.

"Quite a story ya got there, Prince."

"It's the truth," said Thor.

Verden leaned back in his seat. Sif and Faradei both appeared unimpressed with Verden's lack of decorum, but Thor himself didn't seem to mind. Jane, meanwhile, found herself darting her eyes around the saloon. Several of the patrons eyed her with curiosity and skepticism, which was understandable since none of them had never even seen a mortal before.

"Hmmm," said Verden, twirling his empty glass in his hand. "Well, ya ain't come down all the way from golden land to the dust bin of the universe just to tell stories. If this really is the end of days, then I guess it's in my best interests to help you out."

"It most certainly is," said Sif. "What do you know of the Shadow Runes?"

"I know there's a temple out in the dunes. Used to be for those Hikarran monks. Built into the side of a mountain. But nobody goes out there anymore."

"And why is that?" asked Faradei.

"Cause of a local legend," answered Verden. "The metal man who kills anything that gets too close. They call him the Destroyer."

Jane's ears perked up at the sound of the name.

"Metal," said Sif. "The Steel Guardian."

"Destroyer?" said Jane. "Sounds . . . . welcoming."

"We must go to this temple," said Thor. "And face this Destroyer. Please, Verden. Will you take us there?"

"For a price."

"A price?!" exclaimed Sif. "Did you not hear Thor's words? This is the end of the universe!"

"And if you save it, then money will still be worth somethin'. I don't do anything for nothing. Especially suicide missions."

Jane looked over at Faradei.

"Not the same as you, huh?"

"He's nothing like me," said Faradei. "We're not even the same blood."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Remove your goggles, bounty hunter," demanded Faradei. "Show them all who you are."

Thor, Sif and Jane all watched Verden with interest. After a few tense seconds of silence, Verden shrugged and reached for his goggles. He tore them off, revealing the colour of his skin.

"Uh oh," said Jane.

"Svartalfar," said Sif.

"A Dark Elf," said Thor.

Verden held out his hands to his sides.

"What do ya want me to say?" asked Verden, with a sly smile on his face. "Luck of the draw."

"This is bad," said Jane. "Wait, is this bad?"

"How are we to trust a Dark Elf?" asked Faradei. "And a mercenary, at that. Selfishness is in his best interest. We can't bring him with us."

"We need him," said Thor. "To show us the path."

"We can find another way," said Sif.

"Not in time."

"I won't take this any further," said Faradei. "We can do this on our own. I won't put everything at risk to place our trust in the hands of a Dark Elf!"

Jane held up her hand. Everyone stared at her for a moment, as if confused.

"Yes, Jane?" said Thor.

"Uh, question. Wasn't the last person who betrayed us . . . . a Light Elf?"

The colour drained from Faradei's face. Sif frowned. Thor placed his hands together.

"Not to stir up bad memories, but we trusted Aeltri," continued Jane. "Look how that wound up. I don't really think we have time to argue who or what we can trust. If this guy knows where we're supposed to go . . . . we gotta take that chance. No matter who his mother was."

Verden folded his arms against his chest as he listened to Jane speak.

"So I say . . . . screw it. Let's go."

Thor smiled before looking back at Verden.

"If you aid our quest, then Asgard will be willing to compensate you quite well."

Verden grabbed the pitcher of ale off the table and poured himself another glass. He held the glass up in the air.

"Then I'm in."

* * *

A couple hours later, the group were walking across the sand dunes of the Hikarran Desert, with Verden leading the trail. Thor and Jane were close behind, with Sif and Faradei bringing up the rear of the group. Light winds brushed some of the sands through the air, causing Jane to put up the hood of her cloak and use it to shield her face.

Although Thor had accepted him into their company, neither Sif nor Faradei appeared to be pleased with the arrangement. They both kept their eyes on the bounty hunter, as if they were expecting him to openly attack them at any given moment. Faradei kept one hand on his long knife at all times. However, Jane started walking faster, intending to keep up with Verden.

"Hey," said Jane.

Verden briefly glanced over at Jane, before looking forward again.

"Ever met a human?" she asked.

"No," answered Verden.

"Wonderin' how I ended up here?"

"Don't have to wonder if you wanna tell me."

"Sorta got dragged into a big cosmic adventure, totally by accident, by the way. But, now I'm friends with Thor, and everybody else, and they needed my help with something, so now I'm here."

"Hmm."

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

"My job? Don't usually do a lot of talkin'."

"Huh."

"Will say one thing though."

"Yeah?"

"I don't like the Elf, or the Lady. But you? You're alright."

Jane gently placed her hand on her heart, not having expected to hear any kindness or approval from the bounty hunter. A second later, she also experienced protectiveness from him, as he held out his arm and pushed her back slightly.

"Don't move."

The party were now standing at the top of a hill, and they could see a temple that was built into the side of a desert mountain. The temple was forged of beige stone, which had been heavily weathered by the sand. The temple's entrance was shadowed, with nothing visible inside.

"This is as close as anyone gets," said Verden. "You want the Destroyer? He's in there."

Thor smacked his hammer against his open palm.

"To battle," he said.

Thor marched forward. Sif and Faradei followed him, with Sif drawing her sword and Faradei readying his bow. Jane tried to move, but Verden pushed her back again, shaking his head.

"Trust me, you definitely don't wanna do that."

Jane watched her friends with worry as they approached the temple's entrance. Thor, Sif and Faradei all stood side by side in front of the temple door as an orange light materialized in the darkness. A loud thud sounded across the area, with the world shaking in response, and another followed soon after. They quickly realized that it was the sound of footsteps.

A nine metre tall, metallic humanoid emerged from the darkness. Its face had an angular opening with orange light emanating from it. The Destroyer clenched its fists and stared down at the heroes. Thor spun his hammer around in his hand. The Destroyer's face glowed brighter. Jane gasped with fear.

The Destroyer fired a massive energy beam from its face, aiming directly at Thor. The Thunder God deflected the beam with a hammer swing, causing it to rise upwards. Verden tackled Jane to the ground, moving her out of the way of the beam. Thor saw this happen, and he met Jane's gaze. That was all the time the Destroyer needed to aim back down at him.

Before the Destroyer's beam could hit Thor, Sif jumped in front of him and held up her shield. The shield held fast, absorbing the astronomical amount of energy. Screaming with fury, Sif then threw the energy back at the Destroyer, blasting the humanoid construct backwards. Faradei aimed his bow and shot an arrow, striking its face but only momentarily distracting it.

The Destroyer fired its beam horizontally this time, forcing the heroes to scatter. Thor charged under the beam and jumped at the construct, before swinging his hammer upwards and smashing it across the chest. The Destroyer countered faster than Thor was expecting, swiping its palm sideways and bashing Mjolnir out of his hand.

Thor was thrown to the side, but Sif quickly picked up the attack. She leaped at the Destroyer from behind and plunged her sword into its back, but the construct was barely fazed. It swung around, throwing her off of it and causing her to slam into Faradei. The two tumbled over each other as the Destroyer pulled the sword out of its back and tossed it to the ground.

Thor held out his hand as he stood up.

"Mjolnir! To me!"

Mjolnir lifted off the sand and flew back into Thor's grasp. Charging the magic hammer with lightning, he then fired a beam of electricity at the Destroyer, which met him with a beam of its own. The two streams of energy clashed, with each one trying to overtake the other. Jane's felt her heart sink as she saw that the Destroyer's had won.

The Destroyer's beam pushed Thor's electricity back to him, causing an explosion that tore through both his armour and his flesh. He fell to the ground once again, completely drained of energy. He had no idea how powerful the Destroyer would be, and could only watch as the construct calmly marched towards him.

Jane shook her head before standing up and running towards the battle. Verden tried to grab at her, but she was already gone.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

Sif pushed herself off Faradei, but both heroes were too winded to move fast enough. The Destroyer looked down at Thor as its face lit up with energy. A second later, it would all be over.

Then Jane threw herself in front of Thor, turning her back to the Destroyer.

The Destroyer's beam hit her cloak, and was fully repelled. The backfire from the beam singed the Destroyer's armour, and staggered it so much that it toppled over. Thor looked up at Jane with amazement in his eyes, while she awkwardly smiled.

"Please tell me I didn't die."

Verden shook his head, completely in shock at what he had just witnessed. Sif and Faradei both glanced at each other, with neither one having the words to express their feelings. For a few seconds, everyone just kept their eyes on Jane, trying to figure out how a mere mortal had the courage to do what she just did.

Then, the Destroyer started to stand up.

Not able to hold back any longer, Verden charged into the fight. He imbued his bullets with magic energy and opened fire, blasting the Destroyer several times and causing it to hold up a hand to shield itself. Verden quickly turned to Faradei and spun his hand, tossing a stream of energy that charged the Light Elf's arrows.

"Use 'em!"

Instantly seeing what had happened, Faradei started launching rapid fire arrows, hitting the Destroyer with multiple explosive blasts. The Destroyer fired a beam at Faradei, but Sif absorbed it with her shield. All the while, Thor spun his hammer around in his hand, as a storm cloud formed overhead. Jane looked up at the cloud with wide eyes and a dorky grin.

With the Destroyer disoriented from all of the attacks, Thor knew this was his opening. Flying upwards, he called down several strikes of lightning at once, diverting them all into Mjolnir. With a fierce war cry, he then plummeted straight down, before crushing the Destroyer's head with the force of his powered charge. The construct didn't stand a chance.

The defeated guardian slumped to the ground, and did not move again.


	6. Exile Machina

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 6: Exile Machina

"That thing's gonna help us save the universe?"

Thor turned the Shadow Rune over in his hand a couple times. After defeating the Destroyer, Thor and his allies had entered the Hikarran temple, and quickly located the first Rune. Looking just as it appeared in the text Loki had read from, the Rune was a curved, angular stone with a symbol carved into it. Thor sighed as he held it.

"It's not doing anything," said Jane.

"I see that," said Thor. "Hmm."

Sif rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Give it here."

Thor handed Sif the Rune. She ran her hand across it, as if trying to find something on it that Thor didn't see. Faradei folded his arms as he watched. Thor, Jane and Verden all stood silently, waiting for Sif's verdict. Sif then angrily shook the stone.

"It's not doing anything!" she shouted.

"Such finesse," said Faradei. "Next, she'll throw it across the room in a fit of . . . ."

Sif yelled as she threw the Rune across the room in a fit of rage. Instinctively, Verden tossed out his hand and swiped it out of the air. As he caught it, his palm glowed green and the Rune did the same. Sif gasped as Verden looked down at this hand.

"Whaddaya know?" said Verden.

"Magically activated," said Thor. "Perhaps Loki would've made a helpful companion after all."

"That's real convenient," said Jane. "But hey, who cares? I'll take it."

As Verden opened his palm, a magical holographic image emitted from the symbol carved into the Rune. The projected image was of a planet, with the various continents visibly outlined in blue. A small beacon lit up on one of the continents, and everyone stared at it.

"Which realm is that?" asked Sif.

Verden loudly sighed, and his voice instantly became audibly agitated.

"Oh no."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" asked Jane.

Verden used his free hand to point at the beacon.

"The continents? The shapes? I know 'em. This right here? That's Svartalfheim."

"The Dark World?!" said Faradei.

"Well that's wonderful," said Jane, throwing up her hands. "Our least favourite place in the universe, and we gotta go back? Remember last time we went there? Cause I do! I died last time! Sort of. Maybe. Did I, technically?"

"Wait, you died?" asked Verden.

Sif and Jane glanced at each other before turning back at Verden.

"Sort of," they said in unison.

"Calm yourselves," said Thor, briefly holding out one of his hands. "If the next Rune is in Svartalfheim, then we're going to Svartalfheim. I know 'tis not a place we ever wished to return to, but lest we forget, every second we waste is one that puts the Nine Realms further in peril."

Verden shook his head as he closed his palm, shutting down the hologram.

"Forget it. I can't go back."

"Already afraid again?" asked Faradei, chuckling. "I'm sure Jane will find a way to save us all a second time. Or third, if you're counting when she killed Malekith."

Verden raised an eyebrow and turned back to Jane.

"Malekith the Accursed? That was you?"

Jane gulped. She nervously coughed and put her hands behind her back.

"Again . . . . sort of."

"Always far too humble," said Thor, smiling "If not for Jane, Malekith would have succeeded in reshaping the universe as we know it. Every living soul in the Nine Realms owes her a debt of gratitude. I owe her more than one."

Jane blushed and tapped the tips of her feet together. Verden sighed.

"Doesn't change anything," he said. "Going home ain't an option."

"Doing nothing isn't an option," said Faradei. "Time's running out. We need your help."

"Why can you not return?" asked Thor. "At least tell us . . . ."

"Because I was banished!"

Verden closed his eyes and momentarily turned away. Jane frowned as she saw the pain on the Dark Elf's face. He had removed his goggles and bandana when they entered the temple, and now she felt as if she understood why he normally wore them.

"Queen Alflyse will have my head if I ever go back. Don't know if ya noticed, but Dark Elves ain't really the most popular folks these days. I left cause I had to. I don't wanna be here, but I sure as hell don't wanna be there!"

"If you don't go . . . . then we all die," said Jane. "It's up to you."

Verden and Jane stared at each other for several seconds.

"I didn't expect this from the first human I met."

Jane smirked.

"No one ever does."

* * *

With molten armour cores strapped to their backs, a squad of dwarf knights used the heat stream from their packs to jettison themselves forward, holding their hammers over their heads. Although they hit Perrikus with enough force to knock him back, they could not hold him for long. The Dark God emitted a pulse of swirling energy from his body, blasting the dwarves away from him.

The ones that weren't killed by the pulse were blown onto their backs. The next line of warriors, all standing ready to defend the entrance to Eitri's castle, fired crossbow arrows that were equipped with flame bombs. Perrikus held up one hand as he was struck by over a dozen explosions at once. Although his armour was scalded by fire, he was not deterred. Not even for a moment.

Perrikus unleashed a storm of purple lightning blasts from his hands, vaporizing everyone in his path. More attacks from the dwarves were negligible, and he continued to march forward regardless. He finally reached down and dug his fingers into the armour core strapped to the back of one of his victims. He held the dwarf up to his face before generating his portal.

 _"You will be useful."_

And just like that, he was gone once again.

* * *

Verden led Thor, Jane, Sif and Faradei into his personal ship, which he revealed was called the _Heatseeker_. The exterior plating was moderately rusted, with some areas covered in burn marks. The interior didn't fare much better, with open wall panels, exposed wiring, grime build up on the corners and ceiling, as well as scattered crates and debris.

"It, uh . . . . could use some work," admitted Verden.

"It's a junker," said Faradei.

"A vessel truly fit for royalty," said Sif, her tone flat. "You're certain this ship can sustain interstellar travel?"

"Got me here," said Verden. "Ain't pretty, but it gets me everywhere I gotta go. Warp drive gets most of my attention. Don't ever have guests, so . . . ."

Verden sat down in the pilot's seat and started up the ship. At first he heard nothing but an engine sputter, but after turning the ignition again, the ship powered up and lifted off the ground. The others found places to sit or stand as the side door closed and the ship started flying over the desert. Verden then looked over his shoulder at Thor and Sif.

"Ya'll better pay up big time for this. Headin' home's just about as unhealthy for me as it gets. I consider this hazard pay."

"You'll get your reward," said Thor. "I'll see to it personally."

"Good enough."

Verden punched in the co-ordinates for the continent on Svartalfheim where the next Shadow Rune was located. Jane sat down on one of the crates and thought back to the last time she had ventured to the homeworld of the Dark Elves. Her mind and body was being slowly overtaken by the Aether, one of the Infinity Gems, and she had almost died in the process.

While she had wanted never to return to Svartalfheim, she hoped that this at least this time, things would be different.

"Perhaps Heimdall can help hasten our travels," said Thor. "Bring the vehicle to a halt and allow me. Heimdall! Light tunnel!"

Thor held up his hammer, and the skies parted. Verden made the ship hover, and he watched through the cockpit as a cylindrical light tunnel appeared before him, giving him clear and instant passageway across the universe.

"Go, now!" shouted Thor.

Verden punched forward the throttle and activated the warp drive, blasting the _Heatseeker_ straight into the light tunnel. What followed over the next thirty seconds could only be described as psychedelic; a symphony of lights and colours took over the vision of everyone in the ship, as the Elven technology and Asgardian magic combined with such power to almost tear open their minds.

"WhAt's hApPeNinG?!" shouted Verden, whose head was expanding.

"HeiMdAll's tUnnEl iS tEArIng uS ApARt!" screamed Sif, whose body looked as if it was about to split in half.

"I dOn'T liKE tHiS!" declared Faradei, whose back arched over and looked like a noodle.

"ThIs wAs a bAD iDEa, GuYs!" shrieked Jane, who was gaping at her deformed hands.

"HoLd oN!" said Thor, seemingly the only person who wasn't losing his mind.

A second later, the _Heatseeker_ came out of the light tunnel, and everything returned to normal. The planet was right in front of them, but they were still moving at a high rate of speed because of the warp drive's inertia.

"Pulling out now," said Verden. "Now that that's over, we should be okay from here on . . . ."

Verden deactivated the warp drive, and the _Heatseeker_ was suddenly face to face with a massive warship that was more than forty times its size.

". . . . out."

Jane burst out of her seat, and everyone gathered around Verden's chair. The cannons on the warship targeted the _Heatseeker_ , and several starfighters, which the heroes recognized as Harrows, swarmed around them. The warship's lights were the same tone of red as the Harrows. An alarm sounded as an indicator light activated on the pilot's panel. Verden sighed.

"That ain't good."

"And what is that?" asked Jane.

"That, my friend, is the _Cloud of Darkness_."

Verden tapped the indicator light, and a video screen appeared in front of them. It showed Queen Alflyse, who was sitting on her throne inside of the _Cloud of Darkness_. Jane was reminded of Queen Alvaeriel, the leader of the Light Elves, who she had met on her previous adventure. While Alflyse seemed similarly regal, her demeanour was immediately colder.

"Verden," said Alflyse, narrowing her eyes.

Verden nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh . . . . hey."

"I'll admit, when we saw an Asgardian light tunnel appear in front of us, we had no idea who would be coming through. But this . . . . this I didn't expect."

"Trust me, I didn't expect it either. We could totally just turn around . . . ."

"No," said Thor, taking a step forward. "Dark Queen. Surely you recognize the first son of Asgard. We did not intend to infringe on your territory lightly. We're on a critically important quest, and Verden is part of it. I humbly request you allow us safe passage."

Alflyse folded her hands.

"What do the gods of Asgard need with such a loathsome criminal? One who has been banished from my realm for his depravity? Is the Royal House of the golden realm truly so low to consort with the likes of him?"

"The Royal House is under siege, and soon so shall you be. The Dark God Perrikus threatens us all. Please, heed my words."

"Enough!" shouted Alflyse. "I don't care what nonsense you've cooked up about Dark Gods or whatever else. You and I are not friends. Hand over Verden, so he can be summarily executed for returning to my realm."

Verden blinked and looked over at the group. Everyone looked at Thor, who took a second to consider. As he placed a hand on Verden's shoulder, Thor shook his head.

"No."

"OPEN FIRE!"

"Verden!" shouted Jane.

Verden spun hard on the throttle, instantly turning the _Heatseeker_ around and speeding into the distance. The _Cloud of Darkness_ 's laser cannons fired dozens of blasts, and the Harrows gave chase. Jane was almost thrown to the ground by the speed of Verden's turn, but Thor reached out and snatched her out of the air with one arm. She blushed as he held her close to his chest.

"Get us out of here!" shouted Faradei.

The _Heatseeker_ raced over charcoal mountains, with a squad of starfighters in hot pursuit. Verden swung low through the canyons, flying in an erratic pattern. One of the Harrows turned too late, and smashed into a rock bridge. Verden then diverted some residual energy from the warp drive into the main engine, and boosted out of range.

Alflyse screamed in frustration as the _Heatseeker_ dissolved into the horizon.


	7. Dragon King

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 7: Dragon King

Having left Queen Alflyse and her warships far behind, Verden had pointed the _Heatseeker_ in the direction of the beacon for the second Shadow Rune and allowed the ship to essentially fly itself. He was still sitting in the pilot's seat, having leaned back in his chair, placed his feet on the control panel and lowered his hat over his face.

Thor was trapped on the ground, sitting against the wall. Jane had been worn out by the rush of adrenaline from their escape, and fell asleep in a huddled position over his waist. Not having the heart to wake her up or move her, he simply sat there. Although he told Sif he had tried to get out of it, she could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't bothered.

Sif walked to the other side of the ship and sat down on the ground next to Faradei. They all needed rest, but neither the Asgardian or the Elf felt particularly tired. Sif sneered as she held her sword's hilt with her right hand, pressing the tip against the floor.

"On edge?" asked Faradei.

"Huh?"

Sif looked down, and realized that she had been subconsciously pushing the sword down, and had started to dig through the metal panel on the floor. She pulled her sword up and then placed it flat down next to her.

"Sorry," she said.

"Looks to me like he's the one who should say that to you."

Faradei gestured towards Thor, who had closed his eyes by this point. He still had his arm wrapped around Jane, who seemed to be perfectly content snuggling up to him. Sif clenched her jaw.

"He has a decision to make," she said, her tone tense. "One I cannot make for him."

"But when he makes it . . . . will you be okay with it?"

Sif drew up one knee and placed her elbow on it as she laid her head back against the wall.

"Are you and her . . . ."

"Jane Foster's done nothing wrong," said Sif, her tone slowly growing softer. "She allows her feelings to be known, and I've made mine known. There's no secret to it. We both love the same man, but does that makes us enemies?"

Sif gulped.

"I do not know," she continued. "How can it be wrong of her to follow what her heart wants, the same as anyone? Is it wrong of me, to wish that he broke her heart to save mine?"

"That's . . . . rather confusing."

"What worries me is what this does to his responsibility. Every King of Asgard takes the throne with a Queen. His father did it, and his father before. That is our way. Since we were children, I always knew . . . . that would be us. It wasn't belief. I knew. I always knew. Until he met her."

Faradei twiddled his thumbs together.

"Now I know nothing. What I am to him. What he is to her. Where our futures lie. Odin may yet not live. Loki's returned to the family. Is he considering taking her as his . . . .?"

Sif couldn't finish her sentence.

"He may care for her, but she's a mortal," said Faradei. "She can still . . . ."

Faradei looked out at the landscape of Svartalfheim through the cockpit window.

". . . . die."

"We can all die," said Sif. "Perhaps we fail to defeat Perrikus, and none of this will matter."

"Would make things simpler."

Sif rolled her eyes as Faradei chuckled.

"I tried," he said.

"Better you didn't."

"You like it. Besides, if Thor chooses Jane, you always have me."

At that, Sif chuckled. She gently elbowed Faradei in the side.

* * *

After spending some time quietly pondering in Odin's chamber, Loki left his adoptive father's bedside and returned to one of the palace's meeting rooms. It was now the second day of the Dark God's three day warning, and all of Asgard was on alert. Some of the citizens had fled the realm, while others huddled their families and hoped for the best.

Loki simply stared out at his broken kingdom with an empty gaze.

"Son?"

The adopted prince turned to see his mother standing behind him, but didn't meet her eyes.

"Why can't you look at me?" asked Frigga.

Loki shook his head, but offered no response. He lowered his head and turned away. She stepped forward, but still he would not face her.

"Have I wounded you so much that you cannot greet the woman who raised you? Who will keep you in her heart from the day we met until the day I die? Who held you in her arms when you were barely more than a newborn?"

Still, Loki had nothing to say.

"Is it sadness that quiets you?" asked Frigga. "Reflection on what we've lost, and what we still may lose? Your birth parents? Elsa? Odin? Or is it something else?"

Loki gulped as he finally glanced at Frigga, and his face gave it all away.

"My son . . . . what did you do?"

Loki and Frigga both let tears fall down their cheeks at the same time. He then reached forward and held onto his adopted mother, the first person he truly cared for. She wrapped her arms around him as he bawled, having restrained his emotions behind a veneer of contempt for so long. They fell to their knees, and Frigga held her son, allowing him all the time he needed.

From the hallway, Amora watched with a frown, before turning away and leaving.

* * *

Jane yawned and stretched out her arms. After wiping her eyes, she noticed that she had just pushed herself off of Thor, who awkwardly smiled at her.

"Are you well rested?"

"Huh?"

Jane put her hands on her head, noticing that her hair was a mess. She hastily patted it down.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Good nap. Good . . . . I napped on top of you."

Thor nodded in response.

"Uh . . . ."

Thor laughed and stood up before holding out his hand. Jane took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. Jane then caught one of Sif's sideways glances, and she knew exactly what the Asgardian was thinking. Jane gulped and avoided her gaze everyone gathered around Verden's seat. The Dark Elf was once again piloting the _Heatseeker_ , and was flying it over a mountain range.

"How close are we?" asked Thor.

"Oh, this is not good," said Verden. "Not good at all."

"Was my question that perturbing?"

"These Runes of yours. Each one got someone guardin' it?"

"According to Loki's book," answered Thor.

"Yeah. Not good at all."

"Do you know this area?" asked Sif.

Verden loudly sighed.

"This place? Yeah. It's called Nastrond. Belongs to the dark dragons. If what makes sense makes sense, then your Rune's gonna be with Fafnir. Trust me, ya don't want it to be with Fafnir."

"Fafnir?" asked Jane."Sounds like a soap brand."

No one really paid much attention to Jane's remark, because they were all looking into the distance. Between the mountains, they saw what looked like a gargantuan black crater, formed by a moon-sized meteor that had slammed into the ground. Everyone simultaneously felt their hearts sink as the crater started to move.

Fafnir, the King of the Dragons, emerged from his slumber and started to rise onto his legs. Zedonius, Malekith's dragon that they had encountered in their previous adventure, now seemed like little more than a pet lizard in comparison. Fafnir gripped two of the mountaintops, one in each hand, and roared into the air.

The planet shook as the four thousand metre tall dragon announced its presence to the cosmos.

Jane looked around at her companions.

"Uh, anyone have a backup plan?"

"Gotta agree with Jane here," said Faradei. "Suddenly, that Destroyer doesn't seem so tough."

Sif looked with worry at Thor, waiting for him to speak. Thor narrowed his eyes as Fafnir's wings spread laterally, with them being almost wide enough to block out the entire horizon. But if he felt any fear, he did not give it away in his face. He simply clutched his hammer and stared at Fafnir with steadfast determination.

"I will face him. Alone, if need be."

"That's the King of the Dragons, Golden Boy," said Verden. "You fixin' to die?"

Jane tugged on Thor's arm.

"Thor, he's right," pleaded Jane. "We gotta find another way."

"There's no time for another way. You say he's the King of the Dragons? Then I will speak to him, royalty to royalty. His life is threatened just the same as ours by the Dark God's plan. I have to try something. I cannot turn back now."

"You're not going alone," said Sif. "I stand with you."

Thor smiled and nodded. Jane pulled on Thor's arm again.

"Me too," said Jane.

Verden grumbled and put his face in his palms, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change their minds. He flew the _Heatseeker_ down to one of the nearby mountains, selecting one just far enough from Fafnir to feel comfortable. Thor, Sif and Jane all disembarked from the ship, with Faradei offering to stay with Verden to ensure the mercenary didn't abandon them.

Thor travelled to the edge of the farthest cliff, with Sif and Jane following just behind him. Fafnir was still some distance away, paying them no mind. Jane held Frigga's cloak close around her, while Sif kept still. Thor's cape blew in the wind. He waited half a minute before holding up his hammer and shouting, with his voice echoing across the endless mountain range.

"FAFNIR!"

The King of the Dragons turned his head slightly at the sound of his name. His left eye, with the same rectangular slit of a reptile's, expanded as it noticed the God of Thunder. Slowly, Fafnir turned his head so that it was pointed at them. Jane's knees wobbled as she shivered. The great dragon crawled over the mountains, with each thundering step bringing him closer towards them.

In little time, Fafnir had closed the distance. His claws dug into the tops of the nearby mountains as he lowered his head. This close, they could see the individual black scales that formed his armoured skin. The inside of his throat glowed deep crimson, and his teeth were beyond numbering. He glared down at the people before him.

"King of the Dragons," said Thor.

To Jane's surprise, Fafnir spoke. His voice was deep and fearsome, but also possessed a slick, almost seductive quality to it.

"Such small morsels," said Fafnir. "So many years I've waited for snacks of larger size. A shame that none can match my appetite."

Sif furrowed her brow and held her sword tighter, but did not move.

"We are here to speak with you," said Thor.

Fafnir moved his neck side to side, reminding Jane of a snake slithering through the grass.

"Of course, of course, of course you are," said Fafnir. "So few have ever come to speak to me. How interesting. Usually they flee in horror at the sight of something so grand and majestic. Of course, they should. You know my title, but I do not know who you are, little man. So before we speak any further, tell me . . . . who is it who has come so far to die?"

"My name is Thor Odinson. I am the Prince of Asgard, the God of Thunder, and a sworn protector of the Nine Realms."

Fafnir chuckled, unnerving even Thor.

"Prince of Asgard?" asked Fafnir, in a mocking tone. "Fascinating, fascinating. Asgard doesn't even send their King this time. The realm must truly have fallen. I've never heard your name before, but I did know a King of Asgard once. How many years ago was it, again? Oh, yes. I remember. One hundred thousand years."

Fafnir smiled.

"A descendant of Buri?" he asked.

"Yes. I am the son of Odin, son of Bor, son of Buri."

"But you're not the King. Not yet. They call it the Realm Eternal, but we both know that's a misnomer, now don't we? After all, Buri was the King of Asgard, and now he's not, but I'm still here. If anyone should be called eternal, it should be . . . ."

Fafnir's eyes and throat flared up as he lunged at Thor.

". . . . ME!"

Fafnir snapped his jaw right in front of Thor's face, but the Prince did not flinch. Jane, on the other hand, yelped and fell to the floor. Fafnir instantly drew his head back and looked at her. Thor moved to help her up as Fafnir shifted his position so he could get a closer look at Jane.

"Now, who is this?" asked Fafnir. "Not an Asgardian, no. She wears a royal cloak, but I know a peasant when I see one. Is this your pet, son of Odin? A memento you keep? Perhaps a pleasure slave you snatched off the streets of a backwater planet?"

For a moment, Jane wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth shut when she remembered just how large Fafnir was. Thor helped her back up.

"She is not . . . ."

"Don't speak for her," snapped Fafnir, before he looked directly at Jane. "Go on, then. Introduce yourself. I want to hear a new voice."

Thor stood at Jane's side, seemingly ready to stand between her and the dragon. She glanced at him, and he gave her a reassuring nod. She gulped before speaking.

"My name's Jane Foster."

"So she does have a name," said Fafnir, once again smiling. "Lovely, lovely. You're not a typical slave girl, are you? Or have the Asgardians made mortal women their preferred kind of late?"

"I'm not a slave," said Jane, her hands shaking.

"A trophy, then?"

"I'm a friend."

Fafnir drew his head back again as he let out a loud, guttural laugh. For several seconds, he closed his eyes and laughed into the air. He then snapped his jaw and snarled at her.

"A friend? A mortal, friends with the Asgardians? How quaint."

Sif took a step forward.

"We came to discuss an urgent matter with you, King of the Dragons. We would prefer to get along with it."

"What you prefer is none of my concern, warrior maiden," replied Fafnir. "You're in my territory now. You've burst down my door, spoken my name, and now you dare to make demands of me?! ME?! FAFNIR, THE LORD OF ALL HE SURVEYS?!"

Fafnir roared and emitted a stream of fire straight into the air. He then moved with surprising swiftness, reaching his neck around the cliff so that he was staring straight at Sif, who held her shield at the ready.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you all right here."

"Because you would die," said Thor.

"You think you can kill me?"

"Not me. Perrikus."

Fafnir narrowed his eyes and growled. He then slowly drew his head away, moving back in front of the group.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked.

"So you do know of him," said Sif.

"Of course I know the Dark God," said Fafnir. "I was there when he was banished to Narcisson. When he was chosen to take the mantle of responsibility. How unbecoming of a King, to do that to one of his own kin. But it was necessary, and I was entrusted with one of the Shadow Runes to keep him locked away."

"Entrusted by who?" asked Thor.

"Your great grandfather."

"Perrikus was an Asgardian?" asked Jane.

"Of course he was," replied Fafnir. "Chosen by Buri. Shackled to that netherworld, the darkness between realms, his purgatory. For without a god, Narcisson would bleed into Yggdrasil. Perrikus must survive . . . . or the universe dies."

Thor, Sif and Jane all exchanged looks, clearly shocked by this new information.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" asked Thor.

"I am a King myself, Prince of Asgard, and I do not speak falsely. If you do not trust my words, trust the bond I shared with your great grandfather."

"But now Perrikus threatens the universe," said Sif. "He's escaped Narcisson, and claims to be able to destroy the Nine Realms. Tomorrow. We must have the Shadow Rune, so we can stop him."

"If Perrikus comes, I will defeat him," said Fafnir.

"We will not take that chance," said Thor.

"Again, you make demands of me," said Fafnir. "Mind your tone, Asgardian. My bond was with Buri, not you. You have no claim over me. I have protected this Rune for longer than you've been alive. If you want it, you'll have to give me something in return."

"Give you what?" blurted out Jane. "Last guy wanted gold. What could the King of the Dragons possibly want? Jewels? Another planet, maybe? A song and dance routine?"

Jane mockingly danced in place for a few seconds. Fafnir moved his head right next to her.

"What I want, little mortal . . . . is you."

Jane's eyes burst open. Fafnir smirked.

"Wait, what?" asked Thor, Sif and Jane all at the same time.

"You're so tiny," said Fafnir, with a twinkle in his eye. "So adorable. Clearly so precious to Thor. I've grown rather lonely of late, and would appreciate the company. Someone to talk to, to keep as my own. If you stay here with me, then I'll give Thor the Shadow Rune."

Thor pointed his hammer at Fafnir. Before he could say anything, Jane put her hand on Thor's chest, and shook her head. She then stepped up to Fafnir, so that she was mere inches away from his skin. She looked directly into his eye, an orange orb that had witnessed hundreds of thousands of years of existence and now was gazing upon her.

Jane then held up her right hand. She moved slowly, so that Fafnir knew perfectly well what she was doing and that she had no hostile intention. With no fear, she reached out and placed her hand on his scaled skin. The Dragon King quivered in response, but did not speak. He closed his eye momentarily as she caressed him.

"Fafnir," she said. "I cannot stay with you. But if you give us the Shadow Rune, we'll stop Perrikus. Everyone will be safe. And then . . . . I'll come back, and I'll stay. Not all the time, but I'll come visit. I promise."

"You would promise that to me?"

"If you don't trust me, trust the bond you know I share with them."

Fafnir's eye shifted to look at Thor and Sif, before turning back to Jane.

"You truly are a special mortal, aren't you?"

Jane smiled.

"That's what people keep telling me."


	8. Cold Comfort

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 8: Cold Comfort

After the sun passed the apex of its movement across the sky, Loki found himself inside of one of the royal art chambers, sitting at the piano. Alone but surrounded by many of the paintings and sculptures that made up his adopted culture, Loki slowly started to tap his fingers against the keys, playing out a soft and somber melody.

It was one he learned over a hundred years ago, before he was imprisoned for treason against the realm. When he briefly lived in an ice palace that the girl he loved built for him.

As he played, a faint vision of a young, human woman stepped next to him. She was wearing an over the shoulder, crystal-blue dress, with an attached transparent cape that flowed all the way to the ground. Her blonde hair was in a loose French braid that was swept over her left shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to Loki playing their song.

 _"The one I taught you."_

Loki quivered as he heard her voice echo in his mind.

"Yes," he said. "The one you taught me."

 _"You remembered. Remembered our song. Do you remember what happened after?"_

Loki's eyes started to water as he allowed himself a single chuckle.

"How could I forget? It was . . . . spectacular. You were . . . ."

 _"You were very good too."_

Loki sniffled as he continued to play. She lowered her hand, placing it on his shoulder.

 _"I'm glad you still think of me."_

"Every day," said Loki, his voice hollow. "I wasn't ready for it all to end. I think of what we should have had."

 _"We did have it, my love. For a short time."_

"A heartbeat."

 _"A heartbeat you'll always remember."_

Loki felt a pang of regret in his chest as he played the final note in the song. She removed her hand from his shoulder. He gasped as her ghostly form started to fade away.

"Please, don't . . . ."

Loki turned around, but she had already vanished into his memories.

". . . . leave."

Frozen in place by the pain, he did not notice as Frigga entered the room.

"My son."

Loki looked at his mother.

"Thor has returned," she said. "We need to talk."

* * *

Thor, Sif, Jane, Faradei, Verden and Heimdall were all standing around a circular table in one of the palace's meeting halls, watching as Loki and Frigga entered the room.

"What news do you bring?" asked Loki.

"Show him," said Thor.

Verden opened his palm, and the second Shadow Rune's magical hologram map formed in the air. The projected image was of a planet that was constantly emitting flares from itself.

"The third Shadow Rune," said Thor. "You know where this is?"

Loki sneered.

"Muspelheim."

"I have already made my stance clear," said Heimdall. "Bifrost cannot take you to the Volcanic Realm. It is forbidden. Even if I wished, I cannot break the seal."

"So we're screwed?" asked Jane. "Anybody got a new plan? Preferably a fast one?"

"Your secret passages," said Thor, turning back to Loki. "Can they get us there?"

All eyes fell on Loki, who looked around the room as if he were about to panic.

"My passages? Why, why me? I n-never, I never asked for . . . ."

"I know," said Thor, walking around the table towards his brother. "I know you never asked for any of this, brother."

Frigga watched with concern as Thor spoke with Loki.

"But with Father compromised, we must stand together to protect the realm. All realms. We can do it. Together, you and I. As sons of Odin. As princes of Asgard."

"You truly believe that?" asked Loki. "After everything that's happened between us?"

"I always have," said Thor.

Loki looked down for a few seconds before nodding with resolution.

"I know of a way," said Loki. "It will be something of a journey. You'll need to make haste. There is a portal, deep within a cavern on my homeworld, Jotunheim, buried far beneath the surface where none would stumble upon it. It can pierce the seal to Muspelheim."

Loki held up his hand, and a stream of green energy flowed from it. The energy weaved itself into the hologram, reshaping the planet from Muspelheim to Jotunheim, and placing a beacon where the cavern was. Thor smiled.

"Thank you, brother."

"We should leave immediately," said Sif.

"One thing first," said Thor. "Heimdall. If you will."

Jane turned around to see Heimdall standing right in front of her. As she stared at him with a raised eyebrow, he latched a pair of golden handcuffs around her wrists.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Jane spun back around. Sif, Faradei and Verden all seemed surprised.

"The hell is this?!"

Thor walked back towards Jane.

"I cannot take you to Muspelheim," he said. "'Tis the deadliest of all the realms, even for Asgardians. It is far too dangerous for you there."

"I've been getting along just fine, thank you!"  
"Jane, please. This is not the time for pettiness. I am keeping you safe."

"Really?!" said Jane, her tone growing increasingly agitated. "Who saved you from Malekith? Or that big metal guy? Or Fafnir?!"

"I do not have another Healing Stone," said Thor, his tone growing increasingly stern. "You do not know the danger we face. I can survive a blow from elves, or dragons, or demons. One mistake, just one tiny mistake, if I turn at the wrong time, or I'm not fast enough, or strong enough, and then you. Will. Be. Dead. And there will be nothing I can do about it. We do not have time to argue about this."

Jane scowled at Thor.

"You never wanted me to come along, did you?" asked Jane, her eyes growing red. "You think you can just lock me away like some kinda china doll? I'm not your pet, Thor. I don't wanna be kept safe. I wanna be your partner."

Jane's scowl faded, leaving her big, blue eyes staring back at Thor's. For a brief moment, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but all he could see is how vulnerable she was. He exhaled, and her heart sank as his expression became cold and distant.

"I am an Asgardian. You are a mortal. We are not equals."

Jane's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Heimdall. Keep her secure until we've returned."

"As you command, my Prince."

Heimdall grabbed Jane's shoulders. She tried to fight back, but he held her firm. Thor returned to his other companions, with Loki following after. As the party left, Jane watched them with tears streaming down both her cheeks. She desperately hoped that Thor would change his mind, or at the very least, look over his shoulder.

Instead, the person who looked back was Sif. She frowned at Jane before marching away.

* * *

Within the hour, Thor, Sif, Faradei and Verden were marching through the cold depths of Jotunheim, having been deposited on the frozen planet via one of Loki's portals. Loki had returned to Asgard, after promising to Thor that he would look after Jane. The party did not speak at all as they marched through the cavern, with a morose silence being all they shared.

As they descended down another drop into the cave, Faradei looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Whaddaya see?" asked Verden.

"Not see," answered Faradei. "Hear. We're not alone."

Then, a familiar voice spoke out.

"Indeed, you are not."

Thor, Sif, Faradei and Verden all held these respective weapons at the ready as Amora stepped out from behind one of the ice pillars. She stretched out her back against the ice, striking a seductive pose. She widely grinned and ran her fingers through her own hair when she saw all of the weapons pointed at her.

"Now, now, gentlemen," said Amora, chuckling. "One at a time, please. You will all get your turn, I promise. Even you, Sif, if you want it."

"What are you doing here, Enchantress?" asked Thor. "You know of our quest."

Amora started walking towards Thor, who gestured for his allies to lower their weapons.

"Oh, I do, I assure you," said Amora, walking towards Thor. "Unfortunately, for the very first time, I do not believe you can succeed, my darling. Perrikus is far stronger than you can ever imagine. The Nine Realms are doomed."

"Not yet," said Faradei.

Amora smirked.

"Optimistic to the last. Did that save you all last time? I am of the understanding there was someone on your previous journey who did not survive to tell the tale. Was she as optimistic?"

Faradei glared at Amora, who started to slowly make her way around the four heroes. An ever so faint green mist flowed from her hand.

"But fear not, weary travellers, for I can offer you all an escape. There's no need to fight Perrikus and perish. We can all leave this world, for one far better."

Amora circled back in front of Thor, who sneered at her.

"What world do you speak of?"

"Paradise."

Amora opened both her palms, and an explosion of white light blinded everyone. After a few seconds, their vision slowly returned, and they were standing on green, rolling hills, with flowers and trees in the distance. Amora smiled as they looked around in confusion.

"Welcome to the Dream Dimension, my friends. It can be a place of nightmares, but also of eternal bliss. I can grant you all a reprieve. Safe harbour from Perrikus. Forever out of his reach."

Amora swirled her hands around, and each of the heroes felt their minds becoming clouded.

"In here, the material is immaterial. I can grant you your heart's deepest desire. For where better to have what you dream of, than in a world made only of dreams?"

Sif felt harps playing all around her, despite knowing they couldn't be there. As her peripheral vision become milky, Thor stepped up to her. He was shirtless, and gave her a warm, inviting smile.

"Thor?"

Thor held out his hand.

"Come with me," he said.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"Would you prefer me clothed?"

Sif cleared her throat and took Thor's hand.

"No. But I do not understand. Are you . . . . are you choosing me?"

Thor put his other arm around Sif, and her blood started to warm up.

"I have always chosen you," he said.

As Thor and Sif drew closer, Faradei was then thrown off-balance because he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.

"Looks like you're the one stumbling now. Need some help?"

Faradei squinted as she walked through the mist. When he saw her, his breath was taken away.

"It can't be," he said.

"Hi, Faradei," said Aeltri. "How ya doing?"

"You . . . . you died."

Aeltri shrugged and smiled.

"That sorta did happen," she said. "But it doesn't have to be forever. I can be here. With you."

"No. No, it's not real."

Aeltri reached out and placed her open palm on his chest. Faradei instinctively grasped it with his own two hands. He could feel the warmth of her skin, exactly as he remembered. She moved closer and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's real if you want it to be."

As Faradei got lost in Aeltri's presence, Verden heard a high-pitched laugh he could never mistake for anyone else's.

"Talwyn?"

A young Dark Elf leaped out of the air and into Verden's arms. He coughed loudly as she slammed into his ribcage, but he managed to keep her secure as she hugged him.

"Hey, Verdy! Miss me?"

Verden shook his head in disbelief. But there she was, right there in his arms.

"Talwyn," he said. "How'd ya get 'ere?"

"I was gonna ask you that," she said. "Been waitin' for ya!"

"That right?"

"Yup! Still slow. You're an old man, now. All dusty and creaky."

"And I still put up with you for some reason!"

Verden started tickling Talwyn, who screamed and giggled in response. He then swung her around in the air, before holding her close to his chest and gently patting her back.

"I'm happy you're here."

"Me too, kid," said Verden. "Me too."

With his teammates occupied, Amora turned her attention to Thor himself. He stood transfixed by her aura, unable to move. Amora sauntered up to him, before draping her arms around his neck.

"And now, we can finally be where we're meant to be."

Amora's voice slithered into Thor's mind, and held his psyche in place as she drew her face closer to his. Thor did all he could to stay in control of his consciousness despite her intoxicating aura.

"Where we're meant to be?" he asked.

"Yes. You have always been my heart's desire. You waste your affections on a lowly mortal, and for what? She will die. As all mortals do. You may fancy her, but she is no fit for a King. 'Tis our destiny to be together. You, the God of Thunder, and I, the God of Love."

Amora finally kissed Thor on the lips.

"Do you not love me in return?" she asked.

"Why should I?"

Amora gasped, and took a few seconds as she struggled to think of an answer.

"Because . . . . because I'm beautiful!"

"Is that all you have?"

Amora lowered her arms and stood still in front of Thor, unable to emotionally process that she was being rejected. Thor scoffed at her.

"You know nothing of love."

Amora screamed, finally having lost her composure. She charged both her hands with green energy and struck out at Thor, but he crossed his arms in front of him. His armour deflected Amora's energy blasts, causing them to implode on themselves and backfire on her. She was blown backwards, which broke her spell and jettisoned everyone out of the Dream Dimension.

Amora's body smacked against the ice pillar, and she flopped to the ground. She groaned in pain as Thor walked up to her.

"You will never have me," said Thor. "I could never love a heart as black and empty as yours."

Amora scowled at him, but offered no words. Sif, Faradei and Verden all shook out of their trances, disoriented by being returned to the ice cavern. Faradei seemed lost, while Verden stared down at his now empty hands with sorrow in his eyes. After a few seconds, they all looked down at Amora, and Sif clenched her fists.

"Witch."

Thor and the other heroes left her there, and proceeded to the portal. Once they were gone, Kurse stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Amora, who got back to her feet.

"You let them go."

"We're going back," said Amora. "Thor and his friends can go die for all I care."


	9. Fire Hazard

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 9: Fire Hazard

Translucent ripples formed from the portal as Thor, Sif, Faradei and Verden stepped through. As their boots touched the ground, they were instantly encompassed with the oppressive heat. They were atop a mountain, surrounded by black rock and streams of lava, with bursts of fire erupting in all directions from the cracks in the ground.

This was Muspelheim, the realm where even Asgardians were forbidden to tread. The heroes stared at the burning horizon, which was only sparsely lit by the nearby sun, many of its rays blocked by the clouds of smoke in the sky. Sif looked at Thor, who had a grim, depressed expression on his face. She knew he was worried.

"Talk to me."

"We have nothing to discuss," said Thor.

"Yes, we do," said Sif, placing herself in his way. "You think I do not see the weight on your heart? The pain in your eyes?"

"What do you want me to say?!"

Faradei and Verden silently stood to the side as Thor yelled.

"My father is dying! My world is coming apart. I do not know if I have the strength to save it."

"The strength?"

Sif took a step towards him.

"You don't have the strength?" asked Sif. "Is that what you doubt? Is that why you had Heimdall lock Jane away? Because you didn't have the strength?"

Thor backed off as Sif started to get in his face.

"Who do you think you are?!" shouted Sif. "That woman has done nothing but do everything in her power to help us! Help you! She is smaller, less experienced and more vulnerable than any of us. Did she ever worry about not having the strength to push onward?"

Sif swung her arm in frustration, and Thor stepped back to avoid being cut by her sword. In shock, Thor dropped his hammer to the ground.

"Is this how you shoulder your responsibility?" asked Sif.

"I would shoulder all of it alone if I could," answered Thor.

"But you can't."

Sif wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That is what you have never learned," said Sif. "You can't keep everyone safe on your own, with just your strength. You need us. You need her."

Thor looked down. He lowered his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"I know."

Sif sighed, hearing the defeat in his voice. She then tossed her sword to the ground next to Mjolnir and walked up to him. She placed her arms around Thor, and he did the same for her. She savoured the embrace, knowing what it meant for both of them. After they pulled away, the group started walking down the mountain.

At the bottom, they arrived in a charred valley surrounded by a moat of lava. They crossed a small bridge of rock, and from the other side of the valley, they could see their objective. The inflamed centaur beast, with dual horns, armoured skin and flames rising from his shoulders, started walking towards them.

"How curious . . . ."

The heroes stood still as he approached them.

"None have dared break the sacred seal of Muspelheim for one hundred thousand years. Yet now, brazen trespassers stand before me, ignorant of my power. I know your markings, Asgardian. They are of the royal lineage. Know that I too am royalty. I, Surtur, King of the Fire Demons, Lord of Muspelheim, Most Feared Amongst All Live!"

Surtur roared into the air. Faradei folded his arms.

"After the last roar, that one's nowhere near as impressive."

Surtur glared down at the people before him.

"I do not converse with inferiors," said Surtur. "I will only speak with royalty."

Thor stepped forward.

"Lord Surtur. I am indeed of the royal lineage. I am Thor Odinson. I am of the understanding that you knew my great grandfather."

"Yes, I knew Buri. The last Asgardian to see Muspelheim with his own eyes. The last one to break the seal."

"Why did he come to you?" asked Thor.

"He petitioned my aid with sealing Perrikus within Narcisson," answered Surtur. "His own power was not enough. None of us were powerful enough. Buri, Fafnir, and I joined forces. Only an alliance between the three Immortal Kings could defeat him."

"If he was not yet the Dark God, then why did Perrikus have so much power?"

"Buri wanted it kept secret. Before he was the God of Darkness, Perrikus was the All-Father."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Everyone except Thor.

"No," he said. "No, it's not true."

"It is," said Surtur. "Perrikus was next in line for the throne, but sought to conquer the Nine Realms, merge them all into one by stealing Yggdrasil's power. Buri fought against his brother and usurped the throne to stop his infernal spell before it could be completed. The battle nearly destroyed us all, but we at last sealed Perrikus within the Realm of Darkness, that which was created by his abuse of the World's Tree."

"Perrikus was my ancestor?" asked Thor. "The All-Father? Evil?"

"Even Asgardians can be lured to the darkness," said Surtur. "I have no love for your people, but I could not allow Perrikus to succeed. His evil would have consumed everything."

Without thinking, Sif stepped forward.

"Then help us now," she blurted out. "Give us the final Shadow Rune so we can end his threat!"

Surtur's eyes flared up with rage. He opened his right palm, and the Twilight Sword, a massive, flaming weapon almost as large as himself, materialized in his hand. He lifted the sword up and prepared to strike.

"SILENCE! YOU DARE TO ADDRESS ME?!"

Surtur swung his sword down at Sif, who drew her own weapon. She thrust her sword forward, and the two blades collided at their tips, holding each other in place. Sif smirked. Surtur growled. The two pulled their swords away, and Surtur held open his left hand. The Shadow Rune materialized, hovering in his palm.

Thor held Mjolnir at the ready.

"There is no need for battle!" shouted Thor.

"Your disrespect will cost you all your lives," said Surtur, as the Shadow Rune receded into the skin of his closing palm. "If you desire the last Shadow Rune, come take it!"

Sif held her sword and shield ready. Verden sighed as he drew his twin guns. Faradei pulled out his bow and took aim.

"I am very tired of this quest," said Sif.

"Masterful negotiators, you bunch," said Verden.

"She is the God of War," said Faradei. "Not the God of Conversation."

"Oh," said Verden. "Good point."

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Thor.

Surtur roared again as he brought his sword down. The four heroes all leaped in various directions to avoid the attack. The Twilight Sword smashed into the ground, generating a shockwave of flames. Thor held his arms in front of himself to protect himself from the fire, but even his durability was only barely enough to avoid being incinerated.

Sif blocked the fire with her shield, Faradei leaped over it, and Verden slid behind a nearby rock. Surtur used his free hand to emit a beam of plasma energy at Sif, who he was particularly perturbed with due to her insult. She absorbed the beam with her shield, before channelling it and using her power to throw it back at him.

Surtur was caught off guard by this, and was knocked back slightly. Thor used this chance to fly straight for his enemy. The Thunder God charged his hammer with electricity and bashed Surtur across the face, but the Fire Demon retaliated by grabbing him out of the air and savagely throwing him back to the ground.

Thor crashed into the rock, winded by Surtur's strength. The Fire Demon lifted one of his feet to step on Thor, only to be assailed by magically charged arrows and gunshots from Faradei and Verden, who were keeping a safe distance. A moment's hesitation was all the time Thor needed to roll backwards and out of the reach of Surtur's foot.

The Fire Demon lowered his head and prepared to charge at Thor, who noticed that Sif was moving to Surtur's side. Figuring out what she was doing, Thor stood his ground as the Fire Demon charged for him.

"Join your ancestors, Odinson!"

Sif leaped onto Surtur's leg as he rushed past her. Thor then flew straight upwards, striking Surtur's chest with an upward hammer blow. Disoriented, Surtur was then ill-prepared for Sif to dig her sword into his skin and using it to swing up towards his left arm. Shouting as she lunged down, she pierced Surtur's open palm.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In agony, the Fire Demon did not notice that the Shadow Rune re-emerged from his palm. Sif swiped the Shadow Rune from him and held out her other hand.

"THOR!"

Thor flew up to her and grabbed Sif's arm, pulling her off Surtur as he breathed fire at them. They only barely got out of the way in time. Thor could sense the Fire Demon's rage, and knew that they had a very good chance of losing this fight if they continued any further.

"Hold on!"

Sif wrapped her arms around Thor, who flew down towards Faradei and Verden with his free hand stretched out. Verden looked at Faradei in confusion.

"Uh, what does he want us to do?"

"Take my hand," said Faradei.

"Huh?"

Faradei grabbed Verden's hand and held out his other arm. Thor took it as he flew by, pulling Faradei, and, by extension, Verden, into the air. Verden shouted as Thor carried the rest of the heroes out of the battle.

"Ya'll are nuts!"

Surtur created a massive wave of fire and launched it after them, but the heroes flew back through the portal at the very last second. Surtur narrowed his eyes.

"Next time, Odinson. Next time."

* * *

Back in Asgard, Jane was sitting on a chair in one of the observatory's chambers. She had been confined there by Heimdall, who had removed her shackles but locked the door from the outside. She had been waiting for hours, and was watching as the sun went down. She knew the next day was the universe's last, should Perrikus not be stopped.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door unlocking. For half a moment, she hoped it was Thor. Instead, it was his brother.

"Hello," said Loki, as he closed the door behind him and stepped into the room. "I hope you've found this room comfortable."

"As jails go . . . . it's not terrible."

"You are not a prisoner."

"I can't leave."

Loki sat down on the couch across from Jane.

"Neither can Odin, given his state. Trust me. I've been a prisoner of Asgard before. In comparison, you are experiencing nothing less than luxury."

"But you're Thor's brother, aren't you? Why would you . . . .?"

"Be a prisoner? Why indeed? Not that Thor wasn't a prisoner when you arrived to save him, but that's another matter. My imprisonment and the reasons for it are a long, cold tale, Jane Foster. A tale of deception, and betrayal, and resentment. One you need not concern yourself with."

"Why are you here?" asked Jane, raising an eyebrow.

Loki smiled.

"My curiosity has been piqued."

"About?"

"My brother is the heir to the throne. He is the son of a king whose life hangs in the balance. Asgard is in crisis. A dark lord threatens us all. There are considerations to consider. Continuity of lineage. Preservation of society. The fabric of reality."

Jane placed her hands together as she listened.

"Thor has many responsibilities," continued Loki. "He always has. The first born. The son of Odin. The true son of Odin. Protector of the realms. Yet he gallivants across the universe to save your planet, breaking his oath to another. Why, I ask, would he do such a thing? To put some in jeopardy to protect others?"

Jane shrugged.

"He can't save everyone."

"Oh, but he knows that. He knows that very, very well. There was a time when he could have saved . . . . someone important to me. But he did not. Yet, that doesn't answer my question. He made a choice. He chose you. Your world, your people. Why?"

Jane stared back at Loki, unable to offer an answer. Loki's glare grew more intense.

"Why does he place you under royal protection as the universe falls apart? Why does he abandon his promises for one who will die anyway? Why does he now shudder at the touch of the woman who we all assumed would be his queen? Why does he fall in love with a mortal when he already knows the consequences?!"

Jane took a few seconds to consider Loki's questions before she spoke.

"Because that's how love works," said Jane. "You put someone else before yourself."

Loki sneered as he stood up.

"And you freely admit your feelings?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I thought as much. You know, Thor was once on this side. He watched as I lost the woman I cared for. Now that I know for certain, it's time he felt the same."

"What?"

Loki held his left hand out at the side, and a stream of green energy emerged from it. The energy touched a mirror on the wall next to him, and the glass turned into a viscous, shiny, silver liquid. Ripples formed in the mirror as Perrikus stepped through it. Jane gasped in horror. Loki turned towards the Dark God.

"I know you need a mortal to finish your spell. Take her."

Wordlessly, Perrikus approached Jane, who screamed and bolted towards the door. He closed the distance and snatched her up with one of his palms, causing her to desperately struggle against his fearsome grip. Jane pounded her fists against the metal glove, despite knowing she would never break free of her own strength.

 _"You will serve my purpose well."_

Jane screamed again as Perrikus returned through the mirror. She held out her hand, but Loki only laughed in response.


	10. Castle in the Sky

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 10: Castle in the Sky

Having heard Jane's screams, Heimdall ran up the stairs and unsheathed his sword. He kicked down the door to the observatory chamber, and found only Loki inside. Heimdall held his sword with both hands and glared at Loki.

"Where is Jane Foster?!"

"You really should be more attentive to those who are left in your charge," said Loki. "To think, what would Thor say, knowing that you lost his little girlfriend?"

Heimdall stepped closer, keeping his weapon at the ready.

"I always knew you were scheming against your brother, but I could never act until now. If you have some dark design, or a part in all of this madness . . . ."

"What will you do?"

"I am pledged to defend Asgard and its people from all threats, including those that come from within. I ask you again. Where is Jane Foster?"

"Oh, she is far beyond your help. Perrikus has her now."

Heimdall shouted and lunged for Loki, but at the same moment, Kurse burst into the room, smashing the doors off their hinges. Heimdall was completely caught by surprise, with the bestial Dark Elf charging into him and goring him with his tusks. Kurse slammed Heimdall into the wall, but the Asgardian managed to kick off his attacker.

Amora casually walked inside, watching the battle with satisfaction. Heimdall slashed Kurse with his sword, but the Dark Elf's armour and skin was far too durable. Kurse punched Heimdall in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Kurse then lifted him with both hands before savagely bringing his body down on his knee, audibly snapping several of his bones.

Heimdall shouted in pain as his body hit the ground. Loki smirked before kicking him in the chest. Heimdall coughed blood onto the floor.

"Pick him up," said Loki.

Kurse looked at Amora, who nodded. The Dark Elf grabbed Heimdall and slung him over his shoulder, before grabbing the Mirror of Mysolljh with his free hand. Together, the three villains returned to Odin's chambers, where two Einherjar were guarding the doors. Amora held out her hands, enshrouding their minds with green mist that instantly put them into a catatonic state.

Loki opened the doors to find Frigga at Odin's bedside, holding his hand through the flickering golden aura that surrounded his body. She felt her breath get caught in her chest as Loki, Amora and Kurse entered the room.

"What is this?" asked Frigga.

"I'm sorry, Mother," said Loki. "I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't resist."

Frigga gulped as she looked at Kurse, who dropped Heimdall on the floor. She rushed over to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"My Queen . . . ."

Heimdall groaned and lost consciousness. Frigga glared up at the villains.

"You can still do what's right," she said. "I know you can."

Loki picked up his sceptre, which was hanging on the wall. He twirled it around and aimed it at the door. He fired a magic blast that covered it in a thick sheet of ice before turning back to Frigga.

"I can't," said Loki. "It's far too late. All I can do now is watch my vengeance unfold."

* * *

"Put me down, you big, dumb, ridiculously over-designed garbage can!"

If Perrikus was annoyed by Jane's ramblings, he did not show it. He carried her into his grand hall, where she saw what he had accomplished after regaining his power. The Shadow Orb was spinning on its pedestal in the centre of the room, while dark blue capsules of magical energy held seven people of various species in a circle around the pedestal.

Jane blinked as she looked at the various people. They were all being kept in a form of stasis, each one unconscious. There was a Light Elf, a Dark Elf, a Dwarf, a Vanir, a Frost Giant, a Fire Demon and an Undead Soul amongst the roster, although Jane herself did not recognize every single one. Perrikus walked to a gap in the circle.

Perrikus moved his free hand in a rhythmic pattern over the Shadow Orb, drawing out some magical energy from it. He generated an eighth and final magical capsule, and then sealed her inside of it. She thought about shouting and pounding her fists against her confinement, but she knew there was no chance of escape.

"Okay, I'll ask the obvious question. What's with the collection? You startin' an art gallery?"

 _"You are the final sacrifice that is required to cast my divine spell and fulfil my final purpose. A single descendant of each realm, to channel my energy through the Shadow Orb. One hundred thousand years ago, before I was condemned to this purgatory, I sought to remake the universe. To draw from Yggdrasil's cosmic power and reshape the Nine Realms into a single domain. I was destined for greatness, and it was stolen from me."_

"Ah, I get it. Another one of those 'I was supposed to rule it all!' types, huh? Man, you guys just pop up everywhere, don't you?"

 _"My purgatory will now consume the universe. Everything that once was shall be restored to nothingness. The only thing left in the cosmos . . . . will be me."_

Jane weakly chuckled. Streams of dark energy from the Shadow Orb latched onto the capsules.

"Oh. Great."

Perrikus and Jane both looked up as a green portal suddenly appeared just outside the front of the castle. It was a swirling circle of energy, with a clear window to another world at the centre. Thor stepped through the portal first, followed by Sif, Faradei and Verden. The four heroes held their weapons at the ready, only to all give pause when they saw Jane in her capsule.

She awkwardly waved at them.

"Hey guys! Small universe, huh? Can I get a save?"

"Jane!" shouted Thor. "How did you . . . .?"

 _"Odinson,"_ said Perrikus, turning towards his great-grandnephew. _"The last defender of the false line. Has the All-Father succumbed to his wounds?"_

"He won't," said Thor. "But you will."

Perrikus took a step forward.

 _"This timeline is unjust. My rule was true, and it was taken from me. My children were never born. You are the illegitimate product of my dethroning."_

"No. You were cast aside for abusing your power. For betraying your people, your own brother! Any king who was vile enough to force Surtur to unite with Asgard deserved to be brought down."

 _"And you believe you can bring about my end? You may be a god, but I am a true eternal. Bound to the realm between realms, clad only in darkness. Nothing can pierce my resolve. My form is indestructible. My will is irrevocable. My purpose is . . . ."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Jane, making a time out gesture with her hands. "Okay, can I, uh, can I call time for a second? Gonna cut the evil monologue short. End of the universe spell goin' on here, and we should probably wrap this up. Especially cause, Perrikus, sweetie, you don't really have a personality. Thor, kick his ass already!"

"Gladly!"

Thor leaped forward, holding his hammer over his head. Perrikus formed swirls of energy in both palms. The two Asgardians charged for each other, ready to battle for the fate of the cosmos.

* * *

Loki clenched his fists as he watched Thor and his allies battle Perrikus through the Mirror of Mysolljh. Kurse had placed the Mirror against the back wall of Odin's chamber, and everyone still conscious was watching the battle unfold. Kurse stood behind Frigga, ensuring she wouldn't move. Amora, her arms crossed over her chest, leaned against the bed.

Loki sneered as Thor smashed Perrikus in the side of his helmet with Mjolnir.

Frigga shook her head.

"Is this truly what you wanted, my son?"

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" shouted Loki, snapping around and pointing a finger at his mother.

"You think you have such venom in your heart that you deny who you are," said Frigga. "What are you truly wishing for? The destruction of all who care for you? Even now your resolve wavers, but you'd rather see everything fall than admit you made a mistake."

"SHUT UP!"

Loki screamed as he wildly flung his sceptre, firing a laser blast from the jewel against the wall, searing part of the wall. Kurse softly growled, eyeing Loki as if he were a feral beast. Amora pursed her lips, clearly unimpressed with Loki's tantrum.

"He took everything from me," said Loki, staring at Thor through the mirror.

"He loves you."

"He stole my throne."

"He would give it to you in a heartbeat if you asked."

"He killed the woman I loved."

"He tried to save her. It wasn't his fault. None of this is his fault."

Loki sighed.

"You know I'm right," said Frigga. "You could end all this now. Don't let your rage at losing the family you never knew tear apart the family who have always cared for you."

Loki looked over his shoulder.

"You always saw more good in me than there is," he said.

He saw the heartbreak in Frigga's eyes.

* * *

"Yeah! Hit him again! But really hard this time! No, wait . . . .!"

Thor was blasted back by another energy attack by Perrikus, sending him crashing against one of the castle walls. Jane winced and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Okay, not like that . . . ."

Perrikus was unable to use Thor's incapacitation to his advantage because he was subsequently barraged by magically imbued gunshots and arrows from Verden and Faradei, while also besieged by a an jumping attack from Sif. Her sword also charged with Verden's magic energy, Sif slashed across Perrikus' chest, finally dealing explosive damage that managed to put a crack in his armour.

 _"UGH!"_

"Indestructible?" said Sif. "I don't think so."

Perrikus tried to strike Sif, but she deflected his attack with her shield before bashing him with it, causing him to stumble backwards. Faradei leaped at him from behind, his daggers ablaze with green flame, and carved two tears into his back plate. Perrikus shook side to side, but was unable to throw Faradei off before vaulted Verden upward with her shield, launching him towards the villain and allowing him to unload a double magical revolver blast into his face.

"Yeah, yeah! More of that!" said Jane.

Perrikus roared as a maelstrom of purple energy formed around him, slashing at the heroes and forcing them away from him. He then fired off a series of blue electricity blasts, leaving them all crumpled on the floor. Before he could overwhelm them, Thor flew into the villain, crashing into his side and pinning him against the wall.

Thor wailed on Perrikus with his hammer, blood flowing down his face, his words punctuating every blow.

"You! Are! No! King! You! Are! Not! Worthy!"

The eighth and final hammer strike hit Perrikus with enough force to break the wall, and segments of the castle started to fall apart as the Dark God was blown out onto one of the balconies. Thor trudged over to him, watching Perrikus as he wobbled trying to push himself off the floor. Thor groaned and held his side, his wounds from the Dark God's attacks draining his vitality.

 _"You posture, but you weaken, God of Thunder. Strike me with all your rage, but it shall not avail you. We are in my domain. You shall crumble, and my spell will be complete."_

"You fight without honour," said Thor. "You fight for nothing but yourself."

Perrikus got back to his feet.

 _"Do you not do the same? You fight for your future, for your world, for your throne. I am only doing the same as you."_

"You have no idea what I fight for."

 _"Then tell me, my nephew. If not your kingdom, if not your duty, if not your life, then why do you raise your sword against mine?"_

"Because you threaten something you could never understand," said Thor, pointing his hammer at Perrikus. "You threaten everyone I love."

 _"The shield maiden? Your father?"_

Thor narrowed his eyes.

 _"No. Not them. Someone else. The one your heart craves most of all."_

Electricity lashed around Mjolnir.

 _"The mortal."_

A beam of electricity fired out of Thor's hammer, but was countered by a dark energy beam emitting from Perrikus' hand. The two beams crashed against each other, but Perrikus doubled up with his other hand, his power growing as Thor's faded. Jane pounded against the capsule with her fists, watching in vain as Thor desperately held onto Mjolnir's handle with both hands, his muscles struggling to maintain their composure.

 _"You will die with her."_

Perrikus' beam reached Mjolnir, the beam subsequently collapsing into an explosion of energy that sent Thor flying back into the centre chamber. He smashed into the floor, his body tearing up the tiles as he slid along it. Thor looked around at his allies, but they were all still struggling to stay conscious. Jane cried out to him, but was unable to do anything.

"Thor! Come on, get up!"

Jane sobbed. Thor gasped for air as he felt blood pooling around him.

"THOR! PLEASE!"

Perrikus marched towards Thor, energy swirling in his hands again.

 _"And so ends the reign of Odin's son . . . ."_

Suddenly, Perrikus arched his back and let out a horrifying scream, as if his entire body was igniting with agony. Thor and Jane both looked at the centre pedestal, where a sceptre was piercing the Shadow Orb.

A sceptre held by Loki.

Perrikus turned his head to look at Loki, who glared back at him.

"He's not Odin's only son," said Loki.

Loki tore the sceptre out of the cracked orb, and Perrikus fell to his knees. The magical capsules collapsed, the Shadow Orb's energy streams faded, and all the sacrifices fell to the ground. Immediately regaining consciousness, most of them ran for the green portal formed by the Shadow Runes, but Jane ran for Thor. She cradled his broken form, wiping blood off of his face.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes," said Jane, smiling with the tears. "It's over."

"Are you out of danger?"

"I think so."

"Then we won."

Sif, Faradei and Verden all got up, and surrounded Thor. All of them were shocked at how damaged Thor looked.

"But are you okay?" asked Jane.

"I don't know. I feel . . . . I . . . ."

Loki stepped into Thor's view.

"Brother. You saved us."

"I saved you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We have much to discuss."


	11. The True Enemy

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 11: The True Enemy

A long time ago, on the one day of reprieve he was granted before he faced his imprisonment sentence for his transgressions against the family, Loki sat at Elsa's grave in the Folkvangar. His legs were crossed, and he simply stared at the stone with her name on it. He wouldn't get an opportunity to spend time with her for the next one hundred and fifty years.

Today was his day to be alone with her.

Until Thor stepped into the meadow.

Thor said nothing as he approached his brother. He knew Loki had been out here for hours, and he knew that, on some level, it wasn't his place to be there. But he couldn't help it. Even when, in his madness, Loki had attacked his family, Thor still thought of him as his brother. And when he saw his brother crying over the grave of the woman he loved, Thor couldn't help but want to console him.

So he walked over and sat down next to Loki, taking the same stance. For a few minutes, he was silent. Eventually, he spoke.

"I did not know you cared for her this deeply."

"You do not know a great many things."

Thor was hurt by the venom in Loki's tone, but he also knew it wasn't unfounded.

"It is not my place to be here," said Thor. "But I am. We are, all of us, imperfect. Our lives, not shaped by what we wish, not what's fair, but only by what occurs. She didn't deserve to die. You don't deserve this pain. But it happened, and for that, I am truly sorry."

Loki gulped, but offered no response.

"I hope, one day, I can find a love for someone as deep as the one you found with her."

"You will," said Loki. "We all do. Whether it works out, that's not for us to decide. But we all find one great love. One way or another."

After that, the two brothers sat quietly for a while.

* * *

"You."

Jane glared at Loki with rage. She huddled over Thor, shielding his body.

"Get away from him!" she shouted.

Thor weakly held up his hand.

"Jane . . . . wait . . . ."

"He gave me to Perrikus! Said he wanted you to suffer! He's the one behind all this!"

Sif, Faradei and Verden all exchanged glances as Loki took a step back. Thor shook his head.

"No. No . . . . he's . . . . he's my . . . ."

"You don't get it," said Jane. "He's not your brother. He's your true enemy."

"Is this true?" asked Sif, pointing her sword at Loki. "Was this treachery your doing?"

Faradei aimed his bow at Loki. Verden hovered his hands above his holsters. Loki pursed his lips as he took another step back. Jane snarled at him, but she was then gently pushed out of the way by Thor, who got back to his feet despite his injuries. All this time, Perrikus, still on his knees, appeared to be catatonic because of the damage inflicted on the Shadow Orb.

Thor wiped blood off his chin as he met Loki's gaze.

"Brother."

"I did say we had much to discuss," said Loki.

"Why? Why do all this? What could you have possibly gained?"

"Still so arrogant, to believe that you could understand my pain. To think you were forgiven for your trespasses. To not see how much you've taken from me."

"Tell me," said Thor. "Tell me how I've wronged you. We can work through this, together."

"Oh, we're far past that."

"Then why save me?"

Loki smirked.

"Because I knew I was cheating by using a proxy. I needed to have the satisfaction of destroying you myself!"

Loki thrust his sceptre into the air, and a shockwave of green energy pulsed out of its embedded gem, blasting everyone back. Before they had the chance to recover, Loki pointed the sceptre at Thor, and a beam of brilliant white light struck him square in the chest. Jane screamed as the light exploded, blinded everyone and destroying everything.

A second later, Thor opened his eyes, and he was no longer in the castle. Instead, he was standing on a cracked platform, surrounded by the endless storms of Narcisson. He stood alone, with pieces of the castle's wreckage floating around him. He spun in place, desperately looking for anyone else, but saw no one.

"Jane?! Sif? Anyone!"

 _"They're not here, brother . . . ."_

"Loki? Another one of your tricks, is this? Show yourself!"

 _"No. I'm going to show you something else. Something you need to see."_

Some of the wreckage flew towards the platform, aligning itself so it built a makeshift pathway. Thor ran along the path, as more and more pieces of wreckage led him to another decently-sized platform. As he approached it, misty forms appeared on the platform, showing Loki and Elsa when they were younger. Thor stood in place and watched the display.

 _"Excuse me. I'm in a hurry."_

 _"A hurry to get somewhere? Or to get away?"_  
Elsa shook her head slightly, and she held her arms close to her stomach. She then started to walk around him.

 _"I don't have time for this. Just, just stay away from me."_

Loki turned as she walked by his side.

 _"You look rather lonely out here. You've always looked lonely."_

 _"How would you know?"_

Loki started to walk alongside Elsa, who breathed faster as anxiety grew in her chest.

 _"I said, STAY AWAY!"_

Elsa subconsciously fired an ice blast at Loki, who stood still as it struck him. Elsa immediately gasped, not having meant to actually attack him.

 _"Oh my, I'm so . . . ."_

She then tilted her head to the side as she realized that he was completely unharmed.

 _"Wait . . . . how, how are you . . . .?"_

 _"Unharmed? You can't hurt me. Not with powers like yours."_

Elsa took a step towards him, looking him over as she checked to see that her attack really did have no impact. She placed her hands on his chest, her face indicating pure disbelief.

 _"I, I don't understand . . . ."_

Loki stayed quiet. Elsa then gently touched one of the circular golden plates near his shoulder with her gloved hand. The tips of her fingers caressed the markings around its edge.

 _"These markings, they're . . . . you're . . . ."_

Elsa took a step back as she looked into Loki's eyes.

 _"No, no, it can't be. You can't . . . . you're . . . . you're an Asgardian?"_

 _"In a manner of speaking."_

Thor frowned at Loki's tone when answering that question. Elsa went silent again, taking a few moments to just breathe and regain her composure. Loki then took a single step towards her, but she did nothing in response.

 _"I know of your powers. I know what's occurred with your family. I know what you've been going through, and I am truly sorry."_

More tears started to well in Elsa's eyes.

 _"H-How, how could you know?"_

 _"I've watched you. I watched your face when you learned of your true nature. I watched as you pushed your sister away over and over. I watched you retreat into yourself after your parents died."_

Elsa gulped as she held her gloved hand over her heart.

 _"I've watched you for so long. I admit, to see you in person, here, in front of me . . . . on me, your magic has no effect, but still I am spellbound."_

Elsa slowly lowered her hands as Loki spoke. She seemed quite surprised at the genuine sadness that she heard in his voice.

 _"You evoke so much emotion from me, and I don't even know your name."_

Elsa and Loki stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Thor closed his own.

 _"Elsa."_

 _"Elsa . . . ."_

A smile appeared on Loki's face as her name finally touched his ears.

 _"Beautiful."_

A matching smile slowly started to form on Elsa's lips.

 _"What's yours?"_

 _"Loki."_

 _"Loki . . . ."_

Loki held out his left hand. Elsa looked down at it, realizing that she would have to take it with her right hand, which still had a glove on it. She reached out, but hesitated.

 _"You need not hide your true self anymore. I can take you somewhere where you can finally be free."_

When Elsa took Loki's hand, a tear fell from Thor's eye. The misty forms dissipated. Loki's voice returned, speaking directly into Thor's mind.

 _"This was the first time I ever felt connected to anyone, brother. What we felt in our hearts, it was indescribable. Until we realized what it was."_

Thor gulped.

"It was love."

 _"Love. What you say you feel for me. Yet when she fell on that icicle . . . ."_

The misty forms returned, showing Elsa falling from the sky and landing on an icicle, piercing her stomach. The forms transitioned into Loki cradling Elsa's body as she took her final breaths.

 _"Loki?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I . . . . I . . . . I f-feel . . . . cold . . . ."_

Elsa's mist form faded away, leaving Loki's to cry out into the sky.

 _"You let her die."_

"I am sorry for your loss, but her death was not my doing," said Thor. "Your rage is misplaced."

 _"You see, the funny thing is . . . ."_

Loki's true form materialized in front of Thor, sceptre in hand, and with his horned helmet atop his head.

"I know," he said. "But I don't care."

Loki held his sceptre in a battle ready position.

"For it's not about who I blame for her death. For being denied my throne. For stealing my birth family from me. No. All these years later, what it's truly about, is making you suffer as I have suffered."

"Don't make me fight you again," said Thor, holding his hammer back.

"This was always going to happen," said Loki. "One day or another."

Loki swung his sceptre horizontally at Thor, who blocked the blow with the side of his hammer. Green energy sparked when the two weapons touched, and Loki went for another attack. Thor stayed on the defensive at first, repelling Loki's blows but not making any strikes of his own.

"Lost your fighting spirit?"

"Attacking you is pointless," said Thor. "I wish to heal, not to wound. You've been wounded enough."

"Well, you've failed at that, because pity is something that wounds me greatly."

Loki then started growing larger, his body cracking through the edge of the platform. Thor stumbled back as Loki grew to ten times his initial size, cackling as he lifted his fist above his head.

"'Tis your turn to feel powerless!"

Thor threw up his hands, but Loki's massive fist slammed down and crushed him anyway. The platform shattered, and Thor was left falling through the storm. He tried to summon his powers, but found they did not respond to his mental commands. After falling for what felt like minutes, he slammed onto another platform, only to gasp in horror when he saw what was on it.

The Palace of the Gods, covered in flames.

Hearing a familiar whine in his ears, Thor looked up to see Harrows, the starfighters of the Dark Elves, flying overhead. They fired lasers at the palace, blasting more holes in its walls. Turning around, he then saw the Harrows were coming from the Cryptorium, Malekith's orb-shaped starship.

"Malekith?"

Blue light flashed through the air, and Thor spun back towards the palace to see a giant version of Perrikus lashing out at the palace with energy beams from his hands.

"This isn't real," said Thor. "None of it is."

"Isn't it?"

Thor looked over his shoulder to see Loki walking up to his side, his hands held together in front of him. Loki stared at the destruction of the palace with an expression of satisfaction. Thor blinked as he regarded Perrikus, before realizing something that made his heart sink.

"Malekith. You . . . .?"

"Yes," said Loki, still facing forward. "Guilty of that too."

"All this? And for what? Vengeance? Cruelty?"

"Hatred. Hatred of everything Asgard stands for."

"I still don't believe you," said Thor. "You have rage, yes, but you don't hate us. Not in the way you wish you did."

"Why can't you believe? After everything I've done? All this death and destruction?"

"Because no matter what you say or do, you still love Mother."

Loki did pause at that. He remembered Frigga comforting him as a child when he didn't relate to the other children. Sharing secrets with him so he would feel special. Teaching him to develop his magical talents, showing him love where he only found dismissal from Odin, telling him that he would always be her son.

Her son.

And then he remembered the pain in her eyes when he barged into Odin's chamber, his accomplices at his side, as he tried to convince her of his contempt for her.

"A weakness on my part," said Loki.

"Love is no weakness."

"Is it, now?"

Loki snapped his fingers, and after another flash of blinding white light, Thor and Loki were standing on top of the burning palace. The massive Perrikus continued attacking the city around the palace, stomping on buildings and lashing out with energy attacks, while the Harrows continued shooting at everything around them.

Loki snapped once more, and Jane materialized in the air above them, held in place by the same magical capsule used by Perrikus. She screamed and pounded her fists on the capsule.

"THOR! HELP!"

Thor forced his eyes shut and closed his fists.

"No, no. It's not real. Don't listen!"

"THOR! I'M TRAPPED!"

Thor's eyes burst open as he shouted at Loki.

"IT'S NOT REAL!"

"It's real enough," said Loki. "Now, FIGHT ME! Or I'll let her burn."

Loki closed his fist, and the capsule holding Jane started to crush her. Her agonized cries were what made Thor finally give in. He yelled as he swung his hammer towards Loki, who blocked the attack with his sceptre. Loki spun backwards, launching off an energy attack that only stunned Thor for a moment. The enraged Thunder God charged his body with electricity as he threw his hammer away, holding up his fists. Loki smiled before dropping his sceptre.

"That's what I like to see."

Thor lunged for his brother, unleashing his power in a flurry of charged punches, each one drawing blood from his opponent's body. Loki only nominally fought back, his inferior strength doing him no favours as Thor beat him senseless.

"LET HER GO!"

Loki's only response was laughter.

"LET!"

Right hook to the face.

"HER!"

Left jab to the gut.

"GO!"

Right uppercut to the jaw, launching Loki into the air. Loki crashed to the floor, cackling as Thor seized him by the throat.

"Go on," said Loki, spitting blood in Thor's face. "Show me why you're better."

"THOR!" shouted Jane.

Thor started repeatedly punching Loki in the face. Jane cried out in anguish, as if the battle itself was tearing her apart. Thor felt the heat from the flames that were consuming the palace fuel his fury. Everything he cared about was being destroyed around him, all because of him. The adopted sibling. The pathetic little Frost Giant that Odin took pity on. His baby brother, who, despite Thor granting him many chances at redemption, had spent the better part of two centuries trying to get revenge on him for having the audacity to exist.

But when he heard Jane's screams, Thor's patience ran out.

No more chances. No more mercy.

Thor heaved Loki across the roof, and ran towards him as he got up. Loki blocked Thor's first attack before spin kicking him across the cheek. As the fight went on, Loki's strength seemed to increase, his blows doing more damage and his defense becoming sturdier. Thor's attacks grew wilder and less effective, as if his energy was being drained from his body.

Loki caught Thor's fist, and with sadistic glee on his face, twisted his brother's arm.

"AGH!"

"You think you can win with hate," said Loki. "But you don't know hate as I do. Hatred is my ally, Thor. Not yours!"

Loki effortlessly lifted Thor with one hand, before slamming him back down. Lifting a foot, Loki savagely stomped on Thor's face, leaving cracks in the roof. Loki held open his palm, and his sceptre flew into his hand. As he pressed one boot against his brother's neck, he brandished his spear, ready to plunge it straight into his brother's chest.

"You were never my brother. You were always my enemy."

Jane looked down from capsule, sobbing. Loki's wicked grin grew wider as he held the sceptre above his head. As he faced defeat, Thor could think only of the mortal woman whose heart was breaking at having to watch his death. In that moment, all the rage and hatred he felt during the battle with Loki crumbled to dust. Once again, his thoughts were with the girl he loved.

"I'm sorry you never thought of me as family," he said. "And I am sorry that your love was taken from you."

Loki's hands trembled as he hesitated to deliver the final blow.

"If I've wounded you that deeply, then do it," said Thor. "If it will bring peace to your heart, then kill me. I'm willing to make that sacrifice . . . . for you."

Loki's eyes widened with shock.

"Because whether you believe it or not, you're still my brother."

And with those words, Loki knew he had lost.

Loki tossed the sceptre aside, and the nightmare world he created fell apart.


	12. Follow Your Heart

Earth-717: Thor Vol 2

Chapter 12: Follow Your Heart

"Thor? Thor . . . ."

Thor's eyelids felt heavier than his hammer.

"Hey, I think he's waking up . . . ."

He finally managed to open his eyes, and was pleased to see a familiar face filling up his view.

"Jane."

"Hey, big guy. Had a good nap?"

"Yes. Verily."

"Heh, verily. Can't help but love those wacky words."

Jane stroked his hair as he got up. He was on his bed in his room of the palace, and although he knew the battle with Loki had happened in his mind, he still checked outside the window. Asgard was intact. Jane was sitting on the bed next to him.

"How much time has . . . .?"

"Not much. An hour, maybe. You guys count time by hours up here?"

Thor threw off his blanket and got to his feet. Jane hopped off the bed and ran after him.

"Hey, where ya going?"

"I must see Father. See if he's . . . ."

"Hey, hey, hey," said Jane, grabbing Thor's hand. "He's okay."

Thor turned towards Jane. She smiled at him again.

"He's okay."

* * *

With the Shadow Orb removed from Narcisson and returned to Asgard's treasure vault, Perrikus was fully defeated, once again reduced to an unmoving husk trapped in his own realm. The fate of the other villains involved in the scheme was not as certain. Loki's treachery was made fully known to all of Asgard, and once again, he stood trial in front of Odin, alongside his accomplices, Amora and Kurse.

His strength recovered after the Odinsleep, the All-Father sat on his throne, looking down at the three criminals in magical bonds standing before him. Thor, Sif, Jane, Faradei, Frigga and Verden were all present for the sentencing, with Heimdall still recovering from his wounds in the healing chambers. Thor noted how strange it was to see Odin without his spear.

"Conspiracy," said Odin. "Against me and all of Asgard. Against the universe itself, with Perrikus in the fold. And within my own house. I should have seen this coming."

Two Einherjar guards walked into the room, carrying the Mirror of Mysolljh. They placed the mirror behind the three prisoners, standing up.

"For your treachery, you, Amora the Enchantress, and your Dark Elf companion, I hereby banish from Asgard forever."

Amora's eyes burst open with fear.

"Wait, no! It was his idea! He tricked me into all this!"

"Your deceptions end here. Your crimes will be punished."

The Einherjar seized Amora and Kurse, and forced them towards the mirror. Odin turned to Frigga, who spun her hand, weaving a spell that activated the mirror's power, turning the glass into fluid. Despite Amora's screams and Kurse's roars, the Einherjar forced both of them into the mirror. Frigga then snapped her finger, and the mirror returned to glass form.

Amora and Kurse could still be seen on the other side. They pounded on the mirror from within, but to no avail. Odin then held his hand out to Sif, who handed him her sword.

"Please!" shouted Amora, her voice muffled from behind the glass. "Thor, you care for me, don't you? Don't let him do this, I beg you!"

Thor frowned at Amora, but made no effort to stop Odin, who thrust the sword towards the mirror.

"I CAST YOU OUT!"

A beam of white light fired from the sword, smashing into and shattering the mirror as Amora and Kurse both screamed their final scream in this realm. The glass shards scattered all over the floor. Loki shuddered, and everyone in the room seemed at least somewhat perturbed. Even Sif, who thought she'd find some satisfaction in Amora's punishment, felt sorry for the Enchantress.

Odin handed the sword back to Sif before turning his eye to Loki.

"Now you. My adopted son. Once again, we find ourselves at an impasse."

Loki kept his eyes pointed at the floor.

"I can tolerate your indiscretions no longer. This is no mere mischief. This is villainy, clear as the stars in the sky. You have betrayed your kin. The rage that consumes you nearly consumed us all."

Loki still offered no response.

"Yet I still feel I harbour some responsibility for what has transpired."

Everyone, including Loki, looked at Odin after this unexpected remark. Odin sat back in his seat, and there was only sadness in his expression.

"You are my son, but I have not treated you as such," said Odin. "Your actions are your own, and your consequences will be of your own doing. I make no excuses for what you've done. But if my actions spurred you faster down this dark path . . . . know that I am sorry."

As a single tear formed in Loki's eye, he stared at his father in disbelief.

He never thought he'd hear those words.

"You will spend the foreseeable future alone on the Isle of Silence," said Odin. "I know not when you shall be freed. Perhaps when my hardened heart finally gives in."

The Einherjar approached Loki. As they grabbed him by the arms, he spoke up.

"May I say something before I go?"

Odin nodded. The Einherjar let go of his arms.

"All I wanted was . . . . was for you to acknowledge it. That pain. Now you have, and I . . . . I don't know what to do. But thank you."

Loki then looked at Frigga.

"I'm sorry, Mother. For failing you, even when you insisted upon seeing my better nature."

Frigga closed her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth. Lastly, Loki turned to Thor.

"And Thor? I know not when we shall see each other again. But I need you to know something before I leave."

"And what is that?" asked Thor.

The tear in Loki's eye finally fell down his cheek.

"I forgive you."

The Einherjar took Loki's arms again, and started marching him away.

"Wait!" shouted Thor.

They stopped. Thor ran over to Loki, standing face to face with him. For a few seconds, they said nothing. Then, Thor reached out and threw his arms around him.

"And I forgive you," whispered Thor.

Loki smiled and closed his eyes, accepting Thor's embrace. Frigga held her hands together, beaming at seeing her sons share affection. Odin sighed. Sif wiped her eyes. Jane smiled. When their hug ended, the Einherjar took Loki away. He was led out of the palace and towards the docks, and his family watched as he was taken across the water towards the island.

Loki was placed on the Isle, and he sat against the lone tree. Enshrouded in mist and silence, Loki finally let out a breath, the acid burning in his veins at last fading away. All the rage that had poisoned his soul was gone, and he was left with a sense of calm, something he hadn't experienced for a very long time. As if responding to him, the fog parted to allow him a clear view of the stars.

And as Loki looked up in the sky, he heard a familiar voice call out to him in his mind.

 _"I love you."_

Then one of the stars twinkled, letting him know she would always be with him.

* * *

"Leaving so soon?"

Verden ran his fingers along the brim of his hat.

"Yeah," he said. "Nice place, but it ain't my usual style."

Faradei rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nor mine, to be honest," said Faradei. "But I've adjusted. Maybe you could too."

"What? You'll miss me?"

"I misjudged you," said Faradei, nodding. "I misjudge a lot of things. Perhaps someday, I'll stop doing that."

Verden reached out and placed his hand on Faradei's shoulder.

"You'll get there. I know it."

Faradei and Verden shared a smile. Verden then started walking towards the _Heatseeker_ , which was parked on one of the palace's ship platforms. As the Dark Elf was about to board his ship, the Light Elf called out to him.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

Verden stopped in place before spinning around.

"Who's Talwyn?" asked Faradei.

Verden gulped.

"I heard you say her name when we were in the Dream Dimension. Was she important to you?"

Verden shook his head.

"I'll tell you," said Verden. "Next time we meet."

Faradei nodded. With that, Verden got back in the ship. As he sat in the pilot's chair, Verden sighed and rubbed his eyes, his thoughts drifting back to the little kid he used to take care of. The one who called him "Verdy". He knew she was gone now, but seeing her again in the Dream Dimension was enough to make him reconsider everything he'd been doing the last several years.

Verden powered up the ship, and lifted off the platform. As the _Heatseeker_ flew to regions unknown via the Bifrost portal, Verden knew that this wasn't going to be the last he saw of Asgard.

* * *

The whole sky was a twilight technicolour tapestry. Jane wrapped her arms around herself as she stood on the edge of the Rainbow Bridge, looking out at the stars. She could sense Thor approaching her from behind, but she didn't turn.

"I'm going home," said Jane.

"Already?" asked Thor. "We haven't had the chance to . . . ."

"Let me stop you right there."

Jane's voice grew hollow as she spoke, using all of her strength to keep her eyes on the horizon.

"I love you," she said. "You know I do. Part of me always will. But I don't make sense as part of your world anymore."

Thor's heart stopped.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Loki's gone. Odin's not gonna be here forever. You have a job to do. And I heard Sif say that every King of Asgard, he has to take the throne with a Queen. But that's not what hurts. What hurts is, when things got bad, you didn't trust me to look after myself. You locked me away. I know it's you being protective, but it also means you don't see me as an equal."

Thor placed a hand over his face.

"You belong with Sif. You belong here. No matter how much I don't want it to be true, it is."

"I belong with you."

Jane shook her head.

"If you choose me, you're choosing not to be King, and I would never ask that of you. So I'm going home. It will make things easier for everyone."

Thor reached out, but Jane dashed away, heading for the Bifrost nexus. After several steps, she paused in place. She then finally allowed herself to look back at him.

"Don't follow me," she said, her mouth quivering. "Please."

Thor respected her wish, standing still and silently watching as she walked away. The Bifrost nexus lit up with energy, one of the Einherjar manning the position in Heimdall's stead. Thor closed his eyes as she was catapulted across the cosmos, all the way back to Earth. His feelings were so overwrought that he did not notice his father standing behind him.

"Do I have no son who is not suffering?"

Thor looked at Odin.

"Father. I'm sorry, I did not see you."

"No apologies needed. I know where your mind and heart are."

"She's gone."

"I know."

"She won't return."

"I know."

"Is it time for me to take the throne?" asked Thor.

"It is."

Thor looked to the side.

"But it doesn't have to be," said Odin.

Thor looked back at his father with surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Odin took a step towards his son.

"I have made many errors in my life," said Odin. "This is something I haven't been able to admit until now. But I believe the one most grievous of all, is forcing both my sons to believe they were destined for something. Expectations are a burden most heavy."

Odin placed his hands together.

"My time in this life is likely coming to an end soon. But perhaps not having an heir is not an indictment of my sons. Perhaps it's an indictment of me. I decided you would be King. I never thought to ask if you wanted to be."

Thor frowned. Odin smiled.

"Go. Be with her. Even an immortal's life is far too short to not be with the one you love."

"You mean that?"

"If you were given a choice, without fear of consequences. Your heart, or your duty. Which would you choose?"

Thor didn't have to answer. His expression said it all.

"Go, my son. Your home will always welcome you, should you choose to return."

Thor couldn't contain himself. He hugged his father, his tears falling on Odin's shoulder plate. Odin wrapped his arms around his son. When they pulled away, Thor was now the one smiling.

"Thank you."

Odin nodded. Thor turned towards the Bifrost nexus and ran towards it. At the palace, Frigga and Sif watched Thor from afar, having been told by Odin what he was going to say. Both of them were sad to see him leave, but they felt nothing but tenderness in that moment, because even from this distance, they knew Thor was moving towards where he was supposed to be.

* * *

Jane rubbed the back of her neck as she stumbled off the street. She stepped onto the sidewalk, and looked up at her apartment building, reflecting on having another cosmic adventure under her belt. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a beam of white light crashing into the earth behind her. A moment later, there stood the man she was praying would come back to her.

She ran to him and leaped into his arms, and they kissed under the watchful eyes of the stars.

THE END

Thor Will Return

* * *

Epilogue

"You're certain this information is accurate?"

"Of course, Fair Queen."

Alvaeriel interlocked her fingers and sat back in her throne, considering the news her spy had brought her. Thor had forsaken his claim to Asgard's throne, and Loki was incarcerated. Odin no longer had an heir. Rumours would certainly soon begin to spread.

"Asgard's greatest protector has abandoned her," said Alvaeriel, grinning.

"What shall I tell your officers?"

"Tell them to continue preparations. It seems the winds of fate have turned in my favour."

The spy bowed and left. Alvaeriel then climbed her spiral staircase, heading for the tallest of her towers. Once she was at the apex of her castle, she opened the door to the battlements and stepped out onto the stone. She held her head up high as she looked out at the armada of airships being constructed, the ones she had built specifically for her coming war with Asgard.

She smiled with satisfaction, her long hair blowing in the wind.


End file.
